Elusive Sunshine
by KateLennox
Summary: A sudden decision to attend Forks High puts newborn Australian vampire Sarah Weston right in the path of a grown up Renesemee Cullen. After a tense meeting the two form a friendship as they deal with trying to be a 'normal' teenager as well as a vampire.
1. Entering Confusion

**Customary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight character, duh. But I guess I own all the new ones?**

**Anyways my first fan-fic so hope you enjoy. A bit long I know but it's just how I write ******

**Reviews would be much appreciated!!! **

_What is that? Who __is__ that?? _I thought to myself.

Panic and fear spread through my whole body as I fought to control the urge to attack, to launch myself at the young girl who ran towards her car. Slowly getting out of my own car, I watched as she quickly opened the shiny silver Volvo and retrieved a book at a speed much quicker than a normal human would, her long reddish-brown curls bouncing around her head and down her back. She closed the door but then suddenly stopped and seemed to freeze before slowly lifting her head and looking directly at me her light brown eyes filled with confusion and also...intrigue?

"Renesmee, cmon! We're gonna be late!" called a short girl with cropped bright blonde hair who had just come around the corner. _Definitely a human. _ "Coming!" replied the curly brown-haired girl and walked towards the blonde one, looking over her shoulder to peek at me once, before rounding the corner and disappearing into the school.

I was literally stunned. What _was_ she? She couldn't be human, I was sure of that. But was she a vampire? She couldn't be? How could she when her eyes were a light brown colour. But then her _smell_. I couldn't place it. I hadn't been a vampire for long, and Henry had kept me away from other vampires as well as people for what seemed like such a long time that I questioned my ability to decipher what exactly the curly haired girl was. I frowned. What should I do? Continue and begin my first day at Forks High School and ignore the curly haired and weird smelling girl? Or should I call Henry and tell him all about her?

I frowned and momentarily my focus shifted from my current dilemma to my new car, a 2008 _what's it called again? Oh right a Pontiac G8_. I frowned at my shiny new car. Henry assured me that it was made on the same production line or something but this bright red V8 was just _different_ from my car back home. Back home my pride and joy was a 2005 VZ Holden Commodore, a blue number which I worked my arse off to buy and which I adored. It was the one thing that made Henry pause when we would fight about his grand idea to move from (mostly) sunny Australia to Northern America. "It'll be too sunny here in the summer and Melbourne weather is so unpredictable that we won't be able to go out in the day unless you want to cover up 24-7 and be constantly looking over your shoulder at the sky, wondering when the sun will shine next." I had pouted at him at the time but now I smiled thinking back. We were both so stubborn but eventually he convinced me to give up my beloved car and move with him to what he heard was the wettest place on the continental US. He'd come looking for a coven of vampires that he said all the other vampires were talking about and who lived like us, off animals. But I wasn't convinced there'd be as many as he heard there were in the coven, 6 or 7 he'd said. And even if there were, what was the point of coming all this way when he didn't even know if they would want to meet us. 'They're good people' he'd said, frowning when I scoffed at him 'We need to surround ourselves with good _people_ (emphasising the 'people' by drawing out the word) and I think that they can teach us more about who we are and what we can be.' I couldn't argue with that logic.

_FOCUS! _I yelled at myself. It wasn't more than 30 seconds since the girl had gone out of sight but I need to decide what to do. Henry was out hunting and running some errands, only an hour away but if I called him he would rush over and probably blow the whole thing out of proportion. His over-protective nature was sweet at times but recently it was unnecessary in my opinion. I had adapted to being a vampire well and had gotten past the newborn stage after about 10 months, mostly due to Henry's patience and persistence.

No I couldn't call Henry. He would worry. And besides, his ability to sense danger, especially when that danger was directed at me, would have told him if this..._Renesmee_...was a threat. My decision to come to this High School and not the one in the larger town of Port Angeles or even Seattle was spur of the moment and made only this morning but he still would never have left me alone if he believed for even a second that I would be in any danger. And besides I had been begging him for weeks to let me do this whole repeating High School thing my way and at least let me get one day by myself before he came and drew all the attention to us. He had rolled his eyes at my reasoning but it was just unnerving to start off in a new place as it was without the hoards of girls making eyes at the boy who always hovered over me and death stared anyone who, boy or girl alike, dared even glance at me. Much as I loved him with all my now still and cold heart, he had not taken my...conversion for want of a better word...seriously in my opinion. Even though he knew I was stronger and more powerful in my vampire form, stronger even than him, he couldn't forget the pain and suffering he watched me endure as a weak human as he had watched from the shadows unable to help me, or the stories I had shared with him when we were both inconsequential humans, at least to the world around us. I tried to forget those times, but he couldn't and his need to protect me carried with him into his vampire life.

I sighed and pushed away from the car. I looked back once to lock it and make a mental note of the cars either side of it in the event one of their occupants decided to scratch or dint my car, smiling at the trait that had continued from my human life to my vampire one. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and headed towards the administration building to begin my first day of school.

**So what do you think?? I've already written a few chapters but don't really want to continue if no one likes this. :S**

**The next chapter is Renesmee's view which was fun to write cause I imagine her as a complex character with all these issues and doubts...anyways enough rambling or I won't stop. **

**xoxo**


	2. Unexpected Change and Parental Worry

**So hopefully SOMEONE got through the first chapter and is reading this! You know I don't own the twilight characters so yeah that's my disclaimer for the chapter.**

**Renesemee's POV with some of the reactions of the family! :S**

_Huh! A new vampire in town. Aunt Alice never mentioned any newcomers_. I stared into a pair of light golden eyes. Confused by their likeness to the eyes my family and curious to see that those familiar eyes belonged to someone I had never seen before. She was average height, just over five foot I'd guess and seemed to be about my age, if not a year older. She was average build and had straight dark brown hair which fell to just below her shoulders. But something else drew me to her, something I couldn't quite pick.

She was a vampire, that I was certain. It was her scent I had noticed first as I straightened up after retrieving my forgotten English paper from the back seat of my car, well _Dad's_ car which I had been allowed to borrow under strict conditions to guard it with my life. _Pffft_ who gives a damn about cars. I mean who was going to intentionally hit a silver Volvo anyway? I mean really!

Mom and dad had stayed an extra week with the rest of the family visiting our cousins in Denali after going up to Kate and Garrett's wedding. The beginning of the week had been unusually sunny in Forks, as Aunt Alice had predicted, and I convinced mom and dad to let me come back early so that I wouldn't miss too much of school. My skin wouldn't attract any attention like theirs would. This was my first time at High School anyway and I wanted to do it right. 'Your mother and I can help you' Dad had said, winking at me. A wink which clearly said I'll help you when you're mother isn't looking. 'Don't even think about it Edward!' Mom scowled at him and I laughed as his put on an innocent face and then his smile arched up crookedly which he knew always made mom smile, which she did almost on cue. They had hesitated but Jake convinced them that we'd be fine and that he'd watch over me, not that he needed to, I could hold my own. Technically I was 99 even though I looked about 16 since I was seven when I reached maturity and stopped growing. Ok so I'd looked about 16 for the last 92 years but I finally _felt_ 16 so I had decided to stick to that age. Plus it would be too weird to think of myself as the same age as my mom and a year older than my dad. I knew Jake was overprotective because he loved me and the whole imprinting thing was instinctive but it was still a bit annoying sometimes.

"Renesmee, cmon! We're gonna be late!" called Emma. My friend was a short, hyperactive girl who reminded me of my Aunt Alice, except her short blonde hair was always perfectly straight and of course the fact that she was a human. She was my only human friend at the school but much as I tried I couldn't be close to her. But then I couldn't tell her what I was or what the rest of my family were so I couldn't be any closer to her even if I wanted to be.

"Coming!" I replied and walked quickly back towards her, glancing back at the vampire-girl once more to see her still staring at me. She looked completely dumbstruck and I sighed internally as I knew she was trying to figure out what I was. Vampires usually just considered me as one of them without taking a good look at what I actually was, just as the humans did. But this girl, she could see that I was different and I decided I liked that. She hadn't just passed me over like everyone else did and I guess that's why I felt myself drawn to her.

Being half-human and half-vampire was something I'd learnt to accept but it was still hard being one of only a handful of hybrids. I tried to hide it from my dad by not thinking about it at home or when I was near him but I think he saw through my facade. Sometimes it just felt like I didn't fit in anywhere. Id talked about it with Nahuel the only other hybrid being I knew, but even he didn't fully appreciate how I felt because he and his aunt didn't live amongst humans the way my family did. He had been contacting me more frequently lately. This was annoying Jake so I had to keep my contact with him secret. _Oh yeah mental note: don't forget to reply to his letter_.

As we got back to English Ms Novak tisked at our tardiness. 'Sorry miss' I said in my sweetest innocent voice 'I forgot my English paper in my car' 'Um.. that's ok Renesmee, just please try and be on time next class girls' she replied as Emma and I walked quickly to our seats after we dropped off our English papers on her desk. As I put my bag down at the floor by my feet I felt my phone vibrate in the front pocket.

_Great, wonder who that is?_ I couldn't answer my phone in class, Ms Novak would flip so I tried to ignore it and concentrate on the class discussion of _Pride and Prejudice_. But my phone would not stop buzzing. Emma raised one eyebrow and sent me a quizzical look when she noticed my furrowed brow and quietness in what was usually my favourite class. I just shrugged and returned to trying to concentrate but about 20 minutes into the class I couldn't take it any longer. _It must be something important. Probably dad or Jake checking that I got to school fine and panicking when I didn't answer._ _Damn, I have to answer it. _

'Yes Renesmee?' Ms Novak asked when I raised my hand in the air.

'Um Ms Novak may I please be excused to go to the nurses office? I'm not feeling well. I think I might be sick.' At this Ms Novak turned a shade of green as she hastily waived an acceptance at me. I internally smiled and thanked Ms Novak for being one of those people who turn green at the mention of being sick. 'Yes, Yes. No worries dear. Hope you feel better.'

I sent Emma a small smile as now both her eyebrows had shot up in surprise. As I gathered my things her look turned to daggers at what was clearly meant to convey 'You're going to tell me what on earth is happening at break' and I was grateful my second period class was biology whilst Emma had gym.

I rushed out the room and headed for the nearest bathroom, quickly locking myself in a cubicle and yanking my phone out of my bag as quickly as possible. I had a quick glance at my phone before answering in a breathless voice 'Hi Dad.'

'Are you okay?' He replied in what I noted was a worried and concerned tone.

'Yes, Dad' I sighed 'I'm fine. I made it to school in one piece and your car is fine.'

But he scoffed at this which confused me but then I heard some quick arguing and the phone probably being yanked out of dad's hand as Aunt Alice came on the line.

'Did she see you? I'm so sorry I didn't realise that she would be coming so close to you. I saw her arrive in the area yesterday but she only made the decision to come to Forks this morning and then she was still hesitant about going to enrol at the school and I didn't see that she would be near you until you decided to go back to your car for your English paper' she was trilling very quickly in a breathless voice, her sentences blending into each other. 'That's ok Aunt Alice. Don't worry I'm fine.' I sighed and then I heard more arguing and the phone being taken into another person's hand.

'Renesmee' breathed my mom 'Mom..' I began but she cut me off. 'Please just tell me what happened. I'm so worried about you. Alice can't see all the stranger's decisions because she's still relatively a newborn and makes decisions quickly and on the influence of others. Please just tell me if you are okay?" She was worried and I felt bad for dismissing all of their concerns.

'Really mom, I'm fine. I went back to my car to get my English paper and she was there standing in front of what I'm guessing was her car and she saw me' at this I heard a sharp intake of breath 'But then Emma and I went to class. Really mom there was nothing to it.'

'But she _saw _you right?' she breathed in a quiet voice.

'Yes mom' I answered in an equally quiet voice 'But I think she realised that I'm different.'

It was quiet on the other end. Then I heard more muted talking before Aunt Alice was on the phone again.

'Look Renesmee, I think you're right. She knows that you're different but she can't figure it out. But I _think_ that she won't be a danger to you.'

'Give me the phone' I heard another muffled voice say before Dad was back on the line 'Renesmee I know that if I tell you to go straight home to your Grandpa Charlie's you won't...'

'No dad' I sighed.

'...stubborn like your mother' I heard him mutter before continuing 'but I want you to please be very careful around this new girl and try to stay out of her way as much as possible. Your mother and I..' 'us too!' I heard Aunt Alice say in the background 'will be coming straight home as soon as possible, we're on our way now.'

'Dad, seriously I'm fine' I tried to assure him but I knew it was a failed attempt. My stubbornness was inherited from both my mom and dad.

'I know that but we're coming home anyway and we'll watch her as much as we can to find out why she is here and what kind of danger she is to you.'

'Ok Dad' I sighed 'Love you'

'Love you too sweetheart. Be safe' He called and just before he closed the phone I heard the voices of my mother and Aunt Alice saying 'I love you' as well. As I closed the phone I noticed 10 missed called and 5 messages.

I sighed again. Ok so life was about to get interesting and my family impossibly more overbearing and protective. I looked down at my watch as saw that there were only 10 minutes left of first period. I went to the nurses office and told her I hadn't felt well but went to the bathroom and sat outside for a while and felt better. She looked at me warily but accepted my explanation.

I set off for second period wondering when I would next see this new girl who seemed to turn my life upside down. I walked into biology with my head down and sat at my bench to the middle of the far left row where I sat next to a mousy haired boy named Steven who generally kept to himself. As the class filed into their seats the new girl walked in and I shot up in my seat. _So far for staying away from her_. Mr Mitchell breezed in late and had just told her to sit in the empty seat next to Mark Johnson who was notorious for being a sleaze, a fact which Mr Mitchell had to know, but before I knew what was happening, Mr Mitchell was telling Steven to go and sit next to the awful Mark Johnson and the new vampire girl was walking towards me. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion, anger, curiosity and...wonder? _Well this is going to be interesting. Dad's gonna kill me. _

**Soo... What did you think?**

**Apologies for the length but I couldn't really chop it in half and didn't want to get rid of any of the dialogue with the family. Poor Alice feels so guilty, Bella is worried and Edward is just Edward- overprotective of his girls! :) **

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks**

**xoxo **


	3. Good Old Biology

**No I don't own anything I regards to twilight. But do I now own Renesmee's thoughts and traits? **

**Anyways....OMG thanks to Virpukka for adding this as a story alert and especially to K-Patz for the lovely review. I have been having a shitty week and you seriously lifted my sprits! Thank you soooo much for your kind words! I even changed Seattle to Vancouver to include some Canadian-ness! ;) **

After fronting up to the administration building, collecting my timetable and being given a quick tour of the school, the old matronly office lady showed me to my first period class- history. American History. _Huh! I've never studied American History before. Well at least I'll learn something._

Everyone had turned to state when the teacher had introduced me and few... _ok more than a few..._ eyes actually popped when he told the class I'd moved from Australia but I was used to the eye popping and staring by now. Ever since we had landed in Vancouver and in the following weeks everyone turned to stare whenever Henry or I opened our mouths to speak. Despite the more...musical, I guess you could say tone our voices had taken on after our transformations, that distinct Australian accent remained which frankly I had never noticed until coming to America. At least in Canada they were a bit more subtle about it. I ignored the staring and eye popping and went to the seat the teacher had directed me to, spending the rest of the class focused on the lesson as staring and whispers surrounded me.

Next class was biology. I made my way to class with the help of a blonde haired boy who had initially made eyes at me but made his excuses and rushed to his seat quickly as we arrived at our destination, his natural instincts recognising the danger I presented. I smiled. I was in a good mood until I realised as I stood next to the teacher's desk waiting for him to arrive that the girl from this morning was in this class. I froze. _What's her name again? Renesmee? Thats an odd name._ But just then the teacher rushed in... _late to his own class..._and began waffling on about seating arrangements. 'Ah yes,' he began but then frowned as he looked around the room 'Uh... Mr Jenkins go and sit next to Mr Johnson please.' He said as he directed a mousy haired boy who was sitting next to Renesmee, pointing in the direction of another boy whose hair was slathered in what looked like a whole tub of hair gel and was eyeing me up and down. _Pfft! You wouldn't look at me like that if you knew what I was!_ I sent him a dirty look which to him was probably scary and smiled when his smug face fell the tiniest bit and confusion clouded his eyes. But just then Mr Johnson continued 'mmm... yes. And you can sit next to Miss Cullen over there.' He said to me and pointed at _her_.

_Crap! Henry is going to kill me!_ I hesitated but realised I couldn't do anything about it so with what I'm sure was a resigned look on my face I went and sat down next to this Renesmee. Her puzzled eyes studied my face as I sat down next to her, maintaining eye contact. Then she surprised me by putting out her hand. 'Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen.' She stated in a friendly and sweet voice. I quickly glanced down at her hand and back to her face watching as her eyes raised a little. 'Hi. Sarah Weston.' I sighed and shook her hand. She must have felt the cold emanating from my hard stone like hand but I was surprised that her own hand, whilst not cold was definitely... cool and..firm? I sent her a questioning glance, noticing the same look was on her own face before we quickly turned towards the front of the class where Mr Mitchell had began the lesson.

_Well at least there's one good thing to come out of this At least I'll be able to hear her now._ Shortly after my transformation Henry and I had realised that I had a...'special ability' as Henry called it. I smiled at the memory. It was only a few weeks after the change when one day I had been frustrated when he wouldn't tell me something. I was so angry we both just stood there for a few minutes, staring each other down when suddenly it was like he was spilling everything out and I could _**hear**_ him. But his mouth wasn't moving. I suddenly burst out laughing, doubling over in joy at what I realised had occurred. 'What!' He had said in a small, angry voice. I giggled and then repeated exactly what he had been thinking. His shocked face was priceless. It was only a few weeks later that we realised I could also somehow...put words into his mind. Sort of like telepathy I think is what you'd call it. He could ask me a question by thinking it and I could reply by somehow putting the answer in his head. We tried it out on other people, humans, after he was satisfied that I wasn't a danger to anyone. By then I had learnt to imitate voices as well and could put the thoughts in his head in his own voice so that sometimes he didn't know whether he was actually thinking for himself of if I had put the thought in his mind. My ability worked on humans as well, after some practicing. We figured out that I needed some close eye contact with the person to...open up their mind you could say for want of a better expression, and of course I had to hear their voice to be able to imitate it back if I wanted to put thoughts in their mind. But I couldn't hear others at a distance like I could hear Henry.

I decided to open Renesmee's mind and see what I could find. At first I was surprised by the fast paced nature of her thoughts. They weren't nearly as fast as Henry's but almost. They were definitely faster than all the human thoughts I had heard. I frowned. _She must be a vampire then._ Henry's mind was the only vampire's I had ever listened to but her similarity to his was startling so I payed closer attention. I froze, every muscle in my body tightening up as I listened to her thoughts as they revolved around me.

_I wonder if she's alone. Aunt Alice never mentioned whether she came with any others. Dad's going to freak out when he finds out she's my lab partner. Mom too for that matter. Jake won't like it either. Sigh. They're never going to treat me like an adult. Ever. Why is she staring at me? I wonder if she suspects what I am? Mmm. Nuh, she's probably never heard of anyone like me before. 'One of a kind' Aunty Rose always says. Sigh. I HATE being 'unique'! I just want to be like everyone else. Not that that's going to ever happen... Can't believe they're all coming to check up on me..._

But just then my listening in on Rensemee's thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

'SARAH!' Henry's panicked and tense voice screamed into my mind.

**So what did you think? Tension galore! And it continues for a few more chapters, which I have mostly written but not typed so sorry about that. Will try to put them up ASAP! Review and give me some ideas if you like and I'll try and add them in later in the story. **

**Have a lovely weekend readers!**

**xoxo**


	4. Danger

Chapter 4 Danger

_SARAH! SARAH! SARAH_! He just kept screaming and screaming my name. After that first scream which had totally shocked me I had clamped my palms to my ears and promptly fallen off my stool and onto the floor which I now lay.

"_HENRY!" _ I screamed back. "_One minute. Wait!"_

"_One minute only. Starting now."_

I opened my eyes to see the bewildered eyes of everyone in the class staring at me in shock and Mr Mitchell walking towards me. "Miss Weston, are you alright?"

I jumped up quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because a few of the people around me flinched as I sat back on my stool after setting it in its place.

"Um, yes Sir. I'm fine. Just leaning back a bit too much on my stool. Sorry." "Well, be careful and don't lean on your stool." He said sternly whilst looking at me warily and then returning back to his lesson.

_Your minute was over 32 seconds ago._

I resisted the urge to jump again.

_Geez Henry. Scare the crap out of me why don't you. I'm in the middle of class!_

_Sarah there's danger around you. You have to get out of there. Now. _ Crap. He was using his stern voice. This is not good.

_Relax! What danger? I'm in a school surrounded by teenagers. What danger could I be in? _ I was hoping he didn't notice the tone of my voice and thanked the Lord he couldn't read my own thoughts which were screaming that Renesmee must be the danger and Henry knows and he'll probably hurt her if she tried to do anything to me.

_Look, I don't know. I'm coming as fast as I can. Wait._ I listened as he paused.

_Shit. There's three, maybe four of them. Oh no. Sarah, listen to me. There's a whole bunch of vampires coming your way. You must be near something of theirs. You need to move now. Are you moving?_

_Henry what do you want me to do? Just walk out of class and into the woods? Do you even know where they are? _

"_Sarah," _He growled before sighing. "_Sarah will you just do as I say please? I don't care what you do, just get out of that school. They're moving fast and coming straight towards you. I'm coming, I'll meet you about 5 miles east of the school. Just start running in an easterly direction, I'll find you. I think they're coming from the north. They should be there in about 15 minutes._

_Ok fine. Gimme 5 minutes._ I said in a resigned voice. There was no point in trying to talk him out of it at this point.

_Sarah! _He growled again.

_5 minutes Henry! Chill._ He just growled.

Great. I rubbed my hands over my face. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Wild plans ran through my mind. As I raised my head from my hands I saw Renesmee looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

_Wonder what's up with her?_ She thought.

The danger must be her family coming to protect her. From me.

Henry was coming to protect me. From her.

Dammit! Four vampires? They're gonna hurt him. No doubt about it.

I looked back at Renesmee, and stared into her bright brown eyes which looked honest and genuine and innocent, and then decided what to do. It would either be the most stupid and dangerous thing I had ever done in my life, both as a human and a vampire. Or it could be the greatest idea ever and solve everything.

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote simply 'I need your help' before sliding it across the table to Renesmee Cullen.

**Hey all. Sorry about the delay in posting as I've been on holiday on Hamilton Island for a while :D**

**Anyways here's chapter four. Some reviews would be appreciated! :D Just let me know what you're thinking- do you like it? Is there something you want improved??? **


	5. Trust

Her eyes widened before she quickly wrote back. 'What's wrong?' Her eyes were full of questions but there was no time. So I quickly wrote back

I'm sorry I don't have much time to explain. I know what you are.

At this she snatched the paper back.

I seriously doubt that

I frowned before also snatching the paper.

Ok I think I know what you are. That doesn't matter now. I know that you know what I am and I know that your dad and the rest of your family are almost here.

Her eyes were already wide but at this they practically exploded.

How do you know that!

It doesn't matter. We don't have time. Look they must see me as a danger to you. My mate Henry can sense this. He's coming here right now and I'm really scared what might happen if he runs into your family because he will do anything -I underlined the anything part about 10 times- to protect me. Help me. Please?

I couldn't really read the expression on her face. It flashed from shock, to worry, to....understanding? Finally it settled on determination. I watched as she quickly wrote back.

Sure

Putting her hand in the air and speaking in one of the sweetest voices I have ever heard she simply said "I beg your pardon Mr Mitchell but I don't think Sarah is feeling well. I think she may have hit her head during her fall. Perhaps I should take her outside for some air?" And because I'm sure no one would have refused her, Mr Mitchell simply nodded and gestured for us to proceed.

We quickly gathered our things and rushed outside, Renesmee leading us to the front of the school where hardly any of the school windows faced and there was a low lying wall which acted as the school sign.

"How long 'till Henry gets here?" She asked.

"Hang on a sec." I said holding one finger in the air. _Henry how far away are you?_ I thought, knowing he would hear me. _About 8 minutes_, _they're going to get there before I do. Have you moved yet?_

_Yes I've moved._ I thought, sighing.

_Ok I'm coming. _

"About 8 minutes. But he thinks your family will reach us first." I told to Renesmee. She nodded and pulled out a phone.

"C'mon, C'mon. Pick up!" She muttered whilst pacing in front of the wall I had just sat on. She caught me watching her and gave me a small smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Damn!" She muttered into the phone angrily and began punching in a new number.

"Finally! Mom, It's me. No I'm fine. Listen are you with dad? Are you _close_ to him? Ok good. You need to tell him that Sarah is not a threat. Yes that's her. No listen to me mom she's not a threat. She's not going to hurt me... Cause I just know ok? I trust her." At this she looked at me and smiled, winking.

"Mom trust me, please. Look her mate knows that you're all coming and he's coming too. Sarah says he'll do anything to protect her and she's worried you will hurt him. No he's not going to hurt me, not if you all just relax, he doesn't even know about me..." She said the last part with absolute confidence in her voice but asked the question with her eyes. I nodded. He didn't know about her. Yet.

"...Look just tell dad and the others not to be too...JUST TRY AND TELL HIM SHE'S NOT A THREAT!" When she yelled the last part I distinctly heard a female voice yelling back "Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady" at which I stared at Renesmee with wide eyes. She's arguing with her family, her mum, for me? She doesn't even know me!

She gave me a quick smile as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry mom but I just don't want anyone to get hurt ok. Sarah and I are sitting on the wall with the school sign" she sighed "yeah I'll see you soon. Love you too." At that she clicked the phone shut and sighed collapsing onto the wall.

"Mom's going to _try_ and tell dad but he's faster than mom and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper so she may not be able to tell him before we see him. He'll probably get here first. He should be here any minute now." She smiled and then arched her eyebrows looking at me. "What?" She asked giving me a cheeky crooked smile.

I smiled looking down at the grass. "It's just...I'm surprised you trusted me so quickly. That you would fight with your family over me." I shrugged before holding up my hands. "Not that I'm not grateful and all it's just...surprising that's all. I'm not used to it."

She laughed. "Well I have this thing, let's just call it a sixth sense, that I know when I can trust someone. I think I can trust you." She paused before adding "I hope so anyway" grinning at me.

I grinned back. "Yeah you can trust me. I have no reason to harm you."

"Good" she replied and slipped her hand into mine "because this might get a little ugly. Dad's here." She turned from me and looked towards the northern part of the forest surrounding the school where a few seconds later a man ran out of it.

His face was livid.

**Ok now I realise that this scene is taking forever but it's just that it has played so many times in my head that I just want to write it all down. I know tend to waffle on a bit- the result of too many years at uni I guess! I promise it will come to a head soon :D**

**Anyways even though no one listens to me I'll ask you all to read and review in the hopes that SOMEONE decides to send me some love by actually writing a review! LOL!**

**xoxo**


	6. Tense Introductions

I was shocked to say the least. Out of the forest came not a balding 40 year old man but what looked like an 18 year old male model. He was fairly tall, broad shoulders, a nice looking face and tousled bronze coloured hair. I imagine his honey gold eyes would look amazing when wide but now they were narrowed into slits matching the hard line of his lips. "That's your dad?" I asked in an astonished voice.

"Get away from her" he growled in what was seriously the scariest voice I had ever heard, abruptly halting my ogling. He was walking towards us at a human pace after clearing the woods.

"Yeah that's him" Renesmee sighed, jumping down from the wall and pulling me with her as she still firmly held my hand.

"Renesmee" he said in a clear but firm voice "move away from her. NOW!" At the last part, which he yelled, Renesmee and I both flinched. "Dad!" Exclaimed Renesmee, "back off! This is Sarah Weston. She's new here and she's not going to attack me ok?" He just glared at her whilst still watching my every move.

But Renesmee carried on, turning to me and gesturing from me to her dad with the hand that I wasn't holding onto for dear life. "Sarah, this is my dad, Edward Cullen."

The polite thing to do would have been to step forward and shake his hand and say 'pleased to meet you Mr Cullen' but this wasn't really the situation for niceties so I said nothing. Ok now if I was being smart I would have stared back into his eyes and read every single thought in his mind. But right now I wasn't being smart as a million thoughts raced through my mind. It reminded me of that first day I awoke after Henry had changed me. Everything was so much clearer. My sight, hearing, taste, smell- everything was magnified in a way I never would have thought possible. Whilst then my thoughts were clouded in wonder and amazement now they were masked by fear and trepidation of what was to come. A million different scenarios raced through my mind. Would Renesmee's dad attack me? What if Henry was too late to stop him? Would Henry then attack Renesmee? Would the rest of her family come and together would the try and kill Henry and I? I didn't even know how you killed another vampire.

Renesmee must have sensed my growing anxiety and gave my hand a quick squeeze as well as a small smile. "It's ok," she whispered "I won't let him hurt you." I returned her small smile, my anxiety subsiding just a little but her reassurances weren't strong enough to remove that gnawing fear in my stomach and the vampire instinct to defend myself which I had felt ever since I had heard him coming towards us through the forest. I knew that without Renesmee's hand holding mine as well as her confidence that everything would be ok, I would have succumbed to that instinct and then who knows what would have happened.

There were just so many thoughts running through my mind that I didn't even register hearing Henry's approach. Edward did though. I saw his head lift as he strained his ears to the east. Henry had been running as fast as he could but suddenly he stopped. We heard him pause for a millisecond before he once again ran towards us at full pace bursting out of the forest seconds later about 10 metres east of where Edward was standing.

"Sarah, what the hell?" He asked confusion and annoyance clouding his angry voice.

"Um, hey sweetheart" I said my voice faltering "Um, this is Renesmee Cullen," gesturing towards her with my free hand "and her dad Edward Cullen." He just looked confused "Cullen?" He whispered.

"Renesmee, um Mr Cullen, this is Henry." Edward simply glared at everyone. As he moved infinitesimally towards Renesmee and me so that he was just that little bit closer to us than Henry was, Henry cracked it. He automatically took a defensive crouch and growled low and fierce. Even I was scared. Edward Cullen growled back as they both glared at each other. I cringed into Renesmee's side, earning myself a quick look of hurt and disappointment from Henry.

Just then we heard more people running through the forest and three more people burst into our little tension filled bubble.

The first was a guy about 20 or so with curling dirty blond hair. He was tall but not as tall as Edward or Henry who were actually about the same height now that I thought about it. He wasn't angry or shocked or scared or displaying any emotion I would have thought appropriate in the situation. Instead his face was cold and calculating and even though he didn't actually growl or hiss or threaten Henry or me in any way I just knew he was a danger to us and I was thoroughly frightened of him. The millions of scars on his face and hands didn't help either.

Following him came two girls-polar opposites of one another yet alike at the same time. Whilst both had beautiful pale faces and moved gracefully through the forest, the first had wavy brown hair which went halfway down her back and a lovely heart shaped face which was filled with worry and fear. She immediately went to stand very close behind Edward. That must be her mother.

The second could only be described as pixie-like. She was fairly short and her equally short black hair stuck up at all ends. Whilst she went to stand next to the newly arrived male, he immediately moved to position himself in front of her protectively at which I saw her flash the briefest smile and shake of her head at. She was staring at us all in wonder and amusement. Huh? She looked excited and....happy? Ok. She's definitely strange or knows something the rest of us don't.

"Sarah, Henry" began Renesmee doing the gesturing thing with her free hand again, "That is my mom Bella," she said pointing at the first girl standing behind Edward who really only looked about 18 or 19, "... and that is my uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice," she said gesturing to the other two. Alice went to step forward but Jasper stepped in front of her again. "Hi Sarah, Henry!" She chirped. "Pleased to meet you."

I stared, bewildered, between her and Renesmee while both of them grinned at me. Alice gave me a little wink.

"What do you want?" Snarled Edward, directing his question at Henry.

"Nothing" he snarled back in response. "You lot are the ones who threatened us first."

At this snarls ripped through the air as the boys threw daggers with their eyes at each other as well as a few choice words. A loud howling suddenly filled the air and I cringed once again into Renesmee's side. "What the hell was that?" I whispered but I was shocked when she shrieked "you told him! Why? You know who he overreacts about things like this!"

"Renesmee," said Bella softly "Jacob has a right to know if you are in danger."

"Urgh! Can't you all get it through your think heads" she screeched turning to look individually at everyone in our little group, even Henry. "Sarah and I are not a threat to each other. Here, I'll prove it." She said letting my hand go and twisting us so that we still faced each other but were side on to everyone else.

The she held out her hands at her sides, so her chest was exposed and looked into my eyes.

"Attack me."

**Ooo. **

**I shocked myself when I thought of it. **

**Massive shout out to Alejandra and Barbiemobile who listened to my AN rambling and left lovely reviews- thanks guys!!! Kudos to all those who added ES as a fav story as well. You seriously made my day! So much so I was eager to review this chapter and post it up for you all to read. :D**

**BUT usually I write a chapter, type it the next day then review it the following day before posting. SOOO cause I reviewed chap 6 earlier, I haven't finished writing chapter 7 yet. :S Sorry. It might be ready by Sunday morning (Saturday arvo for most of you that is) but you have all inspired me so much I may write heaps and heaps tonight before bed!**

**xoxo **

**PS. Thanks for the sugar-chocolate covered cherry Barbiemobile, mmm sounds yummy!**


	7. Vision

People were yelling and growing at us in an instant but I didn't hear any of it.

What is she talking about? How could I attack her? Why would I attack her?

"No!" I said in a clear yet confused voice, staring into her eyes. "I would never hurt you."

The others abruptly stopped shouting, Alice however giggled and Edward gasped. "Alice..." He started, his voice faltering. As I whipped my head around and stared into Edward's bright, wide golden eyes I saw the image in his mind, yet I didn't believe it.

He was thinking about me and Renesmee. We were lying in a beautiful meadow talking and laughing and completely at ease with one another. But it was sunny and the flowers were all in bloom, the grass a lush green. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be a memory obviously. How could it be? But why would he think this? It was March. This scene would be right if we were back in Australia where it was the end of summer and the beginning of Autumn, or what do they call it here, fall or something. But we were in Forks. It was the end of winter. Overcast and cold and raining, everything drenched with water and definitely no sunshine or flowers. I gasped too.

"Why are you thinking that?" I blurted out.

He suddenly became confused. "You can hear my thoughts?" He asked in an astonished voice.

Alice giggled again. "Edward I think we've just met your match. Oh and Sarah sweetie, they're not his thoughts, that's my vision. It's the future, where you and Renesmee are best friends."

"Huh?" I exclaimed, utterly confused. "What does she mean?" I asked turning towards Renesmee. She simply smiled at me. "Aunt Alice sees visions of the future. She's seen us as best friends somewhere in the future. Just like she did with her and my mom before dad had even properly met mom, didn't you Aunt Alice" she said grinning.

"Yep" chirped Alice. "I could see that you two would have some sort of interaction the moment your paths crossed but I couldn't be absolutely sure that you'd accept her Sarah until just now when you made your decision not to attack her."

You know that expression that goes something along the lines of grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat? That was Alice. I don't think her smile could get any larger as it already filled her tiny face.

"Huh," was all I could say.

_That's why I couldn't tell how many were a danger to her!_ Henry thought absentmindedly. He and Edward were still in defensive crouches but both were looking between Alice, Renesmee and I.

"So she's not a threat then Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Nope" she replied.

"You're absolutely sure?" Asked Bella, her voice still filled with worry.

"As sure as the fact that I can never be a natural blond with shiny long hair but I know I will always have brilliant fashion sense." She exclaimed, grinning. Renesmee giggled while Jasper and Bella grinned and shook their heads.

_Amazing. They completely believe her. Except for this Edward. _Thought Henry and I could see him frowning minutely.

_I know not to bet against Alice and her visions but they are subjective. How can we be 100% sure Renesmee is not in danger from these...foreigners? The girl may not have any intentions to attack Renesmee but what about the boy? How can we trust these people? _Edward's mind was consumed by concern for his daughter and his struggle to believe what Alice had foretold.

"Edward," I said as I stared into his eyes "I won't ever hurt Renesmee." As I said it I knew it was the absolute truth and always would be. "And Henry would never in a million years hurt anyone that I cared about. I haven't had many people in my life that I've cared about, any friend of mine Henry would treat like gold." I spoke as earnestly as I could, meaning every single word.

_Pfft_ scoffed Henry internally. _I could count on one hand the number of people she's cared about in this God forsaken world. Anyone she chose to befriend would receive nothing but the best from me. Anything for my girl. Anything to make her happy. _

He was rambling again and smiled when he caught me grinning at him. _I thought I told you not to listen to my thoughts missy!_

"Aahh. You see Edward, Henry would never hurt Renesmee." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

In Edward's mind I saw Renesmee and me sitting across from each other on white couches in a room with a wall of glass. Henry was sitting next to me with our fingers entwined and smiling as he watched Renesmee and I talk and giggle about something. 

"Hmph" was Edward's response. He slowly rose out of his defensive crouch and stepped back to stand next to Bella.

Henry too slowly rose to step out of his defensive crouch. _Can you come over here please? I really don't want to move and give them a reason to attack me now that they seem to have finally backed off._ Henry asked.

I smiled, gave Renesmee's hand a quick squeeze and started to move towards Henry, noting that Edward was grinning whilst staring at the ground.

But just before I could reach him there was another loud howl and something large was heard by all racing through the forest.

**Yeah sorry about the 'evil cliffy' in the last chapter guys. :S **

**I was just trying to be nice and update quickly! **

**Sooo I think now is about the time I should be honest with you all seeing as though in the last couple of days I've had more hits than I would have imagined. **

**I started to write this story because I really wanted to be a beta/editor. I love reading but am one of those people who hates typos and mistakes in books (how annoying are the typos in Eclipse I think it was and in Hunted by PC Cast!) and reading fanfiction which a lot of the time is written by youngish people (which is awesome) I just wish I could say 'hey let me help you make your story more awesome' **

**Saying all that I've really enjoyed writing this story and will keep it up as it races through my head faster than I can write it! BUT ummm, yeah I'm actually going overseas to the UK and Europe next Friday for just under 2 months and won't be taking my laptop with me. And I probably won't have any internet access. : ( **

**Please don't hate me. **

**So here's the deal. I'm gonna try and write as much as can over the next week to get the story in a place where there isn't too much action so I won't go overseas and leave you all hanging. AND I promise to write heaps while on holiday during the ridiculously long 22 hour flights and bus trips and all that jazz. **

**On a point about the story, I was really inspired by you all and did write heaps last night! YAY! (Thanks to EdwardCullenBOY and LordXeenTheGreat for the reviews. I LOVE reviews, heaps!) I wrote this chapter as well as the next one but I'm not 100% sure about chapter 8... I'm thinking to change it into Renesmee's POV. Or maybe make it a chapter with both POVs cause there's some stuff about Sarah I really want to share about at this point in the story...hmmm. **

**What do you think?**

**xoxo**


	8. The Wolf

Chapter Eight The Wolf

As all heads turned towards the forest, I froze halfway between Renesmee and Henry. From out of the forest came a huge, and I mean HUGE, wolf...thing. I don't remember seeing any wolves, even in the zoo but I image they were like larger dogs or something. Closer to a dingo or hyenas, not like a horse which is what this....thing... looked like. It had russet coloured fur and huge eyes which were boring down into mine with its huge white teeth bared.

My eyes were wide as they could be and if I could have, I would have been crying from the absolute fear and terror I had of this thing.

"Oh my God. Unbelievable!" I heard Renesmee whisper followed by a sigh. This jerked me out of my frozen state and I acted on that innate instinct I'd had for a longer time than any vampire instinct I had as I ran towards Henry, reaching him in a matter of seconds.

I cowered behind him, grabbing fistfuls of shirt and crushing myself as close as I could towards him. For so long he had been the only one to protect me in this world that even though I knew in my mind that right now I was stronger and faster than he was, I was taken back to all those times I needed him to protect me when I was a human girl, insignificant and ignored by everyone. His arms reached back to comfort me like they had so many times before but this time he also moved into a more defensive position and I could hear the growls coming from deep within him.

"Jake! Stop it! You're scaring them!" Screamed Renesmee. "Jake," Bella said softly "it's ok, back off."

The wolf-thing narrowed its eyes before slowly backing away to stand in front of Edward, seemingly staring into his eyes. But Edward didn't even flinch. "No it was a false alarm," Edward was saying, "Alice only saw that they would cross paths with Renesmee, not attack her. No, it's fine now. Alice sees that they won't hurt her. It's certain."

It seemed like he was having a conversation with this wolf-thing, but because my eyes were squeezed tightly, my head crushed into Henry's back, I couldn't see his eyes and so I couldn't hear his mind. I peeked around Henry's shoulder to see it padding off towards the forest again.

"What the hell was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"That was Jake," sighed Renesmee, "my over-protective and impulsive boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend is a wolf...thingie?" I asked, astonished and confused.

She grinned. "Sort of. He's a shape shifter. He can turn into a wolf."

Right on cue came out of the forest a tall, tanned guy. He had huge muscles and very short hair very close to the colour of the wolf's fur. He was bare foot and wearing only as pair of tan coloured shorts. He looked at Henry and me warily as he walked towards Renesmee and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Jake," said Renesmee beginning another round of introductions, "this is Henry," pointing in our direction. "And behind him is my new best friend Sarah," a wide smile lighting up her face.

**I know you all hate me. **** And I am sorry, really I am.**

**So why 4 months since the last update? **

**In a nutshell: **

**Went overseas. **

**The UK was awesome- brilliant and beautiful, if I could live anywhere else in the world it'd be England, Ireland, Scotland or Wales.**

**The Netherlands, Germany & Switzerland- also beautiful with breathtaking scenery but only spent 2 days max in each country unfortunately **

**Italy- HOT!!!! As in weather wise. I loved Venice (bit stinky at times) and the sights in Rome and Pompeii were brilliant. OO and I drove past Montepulicio and Volterra **

**France and Paris- again brilliant, beautiful scenery and castles. Spent hours in the Louvre and Orsay museums and wandering around Paris**

**Got sick when overseas and didn't recover for about 3 weeks afterwards**

**24 hour flights, strange foods, eating at odd times and panic attacks on planes=not good**

**Found my own Edward**

**He is awesome and keeps telling me I'm too obsessed by vampires but I'm not. ;)**

**Working heaps**

**And then this morning I went on ff and saw that even this week people were reading my story and since it's still running in my head and won't go away I decided to just write it and put it up. If you all like it that's awesome. If you don't, oh well. At least it's written and out there. **

**I appreciate you all taking the time to read my stuff and review. I promise not to wait another 4 months to update. Pinky swear this time**

**Take care xoxo **


	9. Feeling

Chapter Nine: Feeling

To say that you could cut the abundance of emotion in the air with a knife was an understatement. Ok so it wasn't all tension as such, especially in Aunt Alice's case, but emotions were running wild and I for one was feeling a bit suffocated. In the tiny compound of Sarah's shiny red car sat the five of us; Sarah, Henry, Aunt Alice, Jake and I.

Jake was livid. Furious that I had put myself in danger. Furious that I hadn't called him when I first noticed that Sarah was a vampire in the parking lot. Furious that I had the audacity to be furious back at him for not trusting me to have the judgement and skills to look after myself and for scaring my new friend and her mate. I was furious back at him.

Aunt Alice was happy. She sat there in the car with this big old grin on her face practically jumping up and down in her seat like she had ants in her designer pants. She seemed so excited which seemed so out of character for her. Not that being excited was unusual for Aunt Alice, quite the opposite in fact. I mean Aunt Alice usually pouted and walked around with a frown whenever she failed to see what was coming next. Right now, according to her, everything about our future, all of us, was up in air with nothing settled. While I couldn't exactly share her excitement, glancing at Aunt Alice brought a grin to my face every time.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we had our hushed little conversation minutes ago.

"Usually I can't see what will happen because Jake is around. I've gotten used it so I'm fine with it now. But now I can't see because Sarah, and to some degree Henry too, is one of those people who changes direction at any moment. It's probably because she's a newborn but I think she must have been like this in her human life to some degree as well."

"Ok. But I don't understand why you seem so happy about this?"

"Because even though right now I can't see your future clearly, I can see that this change will make you happy. Lately you haven't been happy, right?" As she said this, she looked at me with knowing eyes and a small frown.

Maybe I was more translucent than I thought I was.

Henry seemed nervous. Henry seemed wary. Henry seemed confused and upset and trying to calculate what had happened and what was to come. He seemed to be feeling a whole lot of things. But what was clear that whatever he was feeling, it was nothing compared to the feelings he had for Sarah and some sort of overwhelming need to protect her. He kept stealing furtive glances at her and it was obvious, to me at least, that they must have been having some sort of conversation in their heads what with Sarah's ability to hear his thoughts. I don't know what I felt about him but I knew in that moment that he was one of those fiercely loyal and caring people.

Sarah seemed...contemplative. Even though she was driving and was concentrating on the road she also seemed to be considering what had just transpired in the woods and perhaps what was to come. It seemed like different emotions from wonder and joy to fear and apprehension kept running across her face in quick succession. All this while communicating silently with Henry and obviously, at least to me, trying to soothe his fears.

Me?

I don't know what I was.

In that moment I was happy. Happy that I had found a new friend, someone who I could talk to who wasn't one of my family or Jake or his family and friends. Someone who was linked only to me. When Aunt Alice said that she saw Sarah and I as best friends I truly believed her. Never-mind that no one would dare bet against Aunt Alice.

In that moment I was upset. Upset with my family and with Jake for treating me like a child and feeling the need to come rushing in to save the day. I understood that they did it because they cared about me but ever since that big confrontation with Volturi when I was a little girl it seemed that they could never let me be me, just Renesmee, by myself. Someone had to be with me all the time. Whether it was Jake or mom or dad or even Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie it seemed like they had shifts or something to take care of me. It upset me that they didn't think that I could look after myself. Yes I was not a vampire, not fully anyway. But I was not a human, not a full human and so I could look after myself. At least I thought so.

In that moment I was excited and also a bit wary of what was to come. For the first time in my life the future wasn't something I could predict or plan with certainty. I hoped that Sarah would stay in Forks and that she would continue to come to school and hopefully be part of my life. My mom and my aunts, Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee were great but I wanted a female I could talk to my own age. Someone who wasn't my family who I could talk to about dressing up and boys and all that other stuff girls talked about with their best friends.

But mostly in that moment I was just glad that for once not only did I not know what was going to happen, but no one else did either. Life was how it should be.

**I wrote this whilst on holidays in Port Macquarie, Northern New South Wales coast, Australia. A very beautiful and inspiring place by the sea and one very different to the hustle and bustle and hot/cold 'roll the dice' weather in Melbourne Victoria!**

**Q Do people like Chapter 3 the biology chapter so much that they re-read it? It consistently has the most hits of all the chapters every month. A mystery to me!**

**Anyways hope everyone enjoyed New Moon. On first viewing I thought it was a too rushed with an emphasis on action shots. I liked it much more the second time round, kinda like reading the book....**

**Take care everyone.**

**xoxo **


	10. Perception

During a storm you take notice of what's around you but you don't _really_ take everything all in. You hear the thunder and even though you may not show it, inside it shakes you to your core and your heart skips a beat and does that little jiggle it does when you get scared. Outwardly you might shiver, or you may not.

You see lightening as it lights up the sky and your eyes are momentarily blinded by the sight of pure white lightning bolts which hold your complete focus for that one second. You continue to look, half wanting to see another one, or not.

You feel the rain as it lightly tickles the end of your nose and progressively gets heavier and heavier until the rain drenches you with water and you can't help but be covered from head to foot. Even if you are covered up, out there in the storm your face, that little window into your soul that others know you by, it gets wet. Unless you are ready and have an umbrella. But then the biggest storms are always unpredictable. So maybe you're not ready.

Henry used to always say that he never knew how much I really took in of the world around me. That sometimes it seemed like I lived in my own little world and was oblivious to detail around me that didn't directly affect me. But then I would do something or say something that would make him think that I saw and took in everything.

I'm usually one of those people who are always ready. I always carry an umbrella. You had to in Melbourne, it's the city where it's sunny one minute and raining the next. It could be the middle of summer and a sweltering 30 degrees in the morning but by midafternoon the heavens would open up and it would start bucketing down rain, sometimes so much so that your trusty umbrella was useless and the rain came at you from all directions.

"You're doing that thing where you look like you're a million miles away but I can tell that you're mind is racing. You haven't done that in a while." Henry smiled a little as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye as we drove along to the Cullens' place. Up and down and round and round the twisting drive through the forest.

I grinned but didn't say anything back. I was just trying to take everything in. Back then, when I was human and I was 'a million miles away' I was seeing and hearing everything around me, taking it all in and..... assessing, you could say, whether something or someone, or some moment, would affect me somehow.

Now everything was just completely overwhelming. I still saw and heard everything but there was just so much _more_ to take in. I saw everything a million times clearer and so I saw more. I heard everything a million times clearer, and so I heard more. I never had a good sense of smell before but now the tiniest little scent hundreds of kilometres away was important to take note of.

And now, after meeting the Cullens, I knew more. When I went into their minds and heard their thoughts it opened up a minefield, a waterfall of thoughts, feelings and knowledge. Even now as I stole glances at Renesmee's Aunt Alice I could see images, possibilities running through her head. I think she knew what I was doing, but she just sat there smiling widely, that is when she wasn't talking a million miles an hour.

At first she had been quiet, as they all were; Renesmee, Alice and Jake all sitting in the backseat of my car. But after a while it was like she was bursting to say something. Once she started she didn't stop.

"So I know that you and Henry have your own place somewhere out of town but Sarah is going to absolutely love the bedroom at the end of the hall on the second storey Henry. There she can see out over the mountains and it will remind her of this place she used to drive past all the time, except there are less trees there and they are different. Plus that room has two windows and is sunny quite a bit, well not really _sunny_, this is Washington after all but it is the sunniest room in the house when the sun decides to show up. Ooo we should go shopping and get you guys some stuff seeing as though you didn't bring much. Sarah don't worry about the car, we have a huge garage and Rosalie is an excellent mechanic so she can look after it for you if anything goes wrong, I don't think that whiny sound is anything to worry about, you're just not used to driving where its hilly with big bends.."

I was listening to her ramble on and on, well there was no choice really because besides Alice everyone else was silent, but like Henry said I was a million miles away.

I don't know if I was scared or just apprehensive but I could tell that today was going to be one of those days that changed my now endless life, forever. This day would mark the beginning of something. I could feel it. And even though Henry said that when he changed me it would be the end of my former life, I knew right then that today was the end of my former life.

**Hey all! Hope you are well.**

**This was a really hard chapter to write. I think I rewrote the beginning about 4 times before one day during a fierce Melbourne summer thunderstorm it just came to me. After a few weeks of playing the scene in my head I sat down and wrote it yesterday.**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**xo**


	11. Buildings

_Sarah_

I like buildings.

Correction: I like old buildings.

My favourite is this big old railway station smack bang in the middle of Melbourne. Affectionately known just as 'Flinders,' Flinders Street Station is this large and imposing yellow brick station which is a major hub for the city. The most important station in the state, it sits alongside the river in an L shape, the longer edge running the length of two or three city blocks, the station in whole seemingly taking up one whole edge of the city. It may only be about 100 years old but it looks like it's been there forever.

I once heard a story, an urban legend you could say, that the station that we have in Melbourne wasn't really meant to be there at all. A big and imposing thing, while it may be built in the Victorian style, it's not as ornate as other Victorian-era buildings in the city and its yellow. Literally yellow. Over the years it gets a darker tinge due to the unavoidable city smoke but the fact it is undeniably yellow is what makes it stand out. The story goes that at the time the plans for the station were sent by ship to Australia from England, the plans for our station were mixed up with those for another station set to be built in India. So apparently somewhere in the middle of India is this ornate Victorian style railway station. Oh and its white.

I've always liked that story, even though I have no idea if it is true, because to me it kinda says that even though you may not fit into your surroundings in the beginning, you might just one day be seen to be part of the furniture as they say. Kinda like the big old yellow Melbourne station which doesn't really fit in with all the other buildings but is so unique and so central to the city that everyone who lives in Melbourne has at one time or another met someone 'under the clocks at Flinders.'

"Turn just up here."Alice called from the back, pulling me out of my reverie.

I searched up ahead, all the more clearer with my new eyes, but I couldn't really see a driveway. My nose scrunched up as I was wondered where on earth this girl was directing me. Out of the corner of my eye she smiled.

"Ready? Ok slow down a bit. Right, here! This is it." She said, sounding triumphant.

As I slowly turned into a clearing in the trees I wondered if she was lost. But as I slowly drove round and round the twisting turns and bends in the drive, through the rugged forest and trees, I could see glimpses of a large, white Victorian house emerging through the trees. Just before it came into view however the trees fell back and a large sweeping lawn came into view, like a large football field, and went right up to a house. I noticed how each blade of grass was that perfect green a lawn should be, with just a sprinkling of rain or dew being highlighted by the sun which was oddly shining at this moment- odd as it was the first time I'd seen the sun in Forks since arriving here three weeks ago.

The house itself was three stories high. A grand old Victorian with a wide porch wrapping around the bottom story, it has flower beds full of flowers alongside the steps leading up to the front door. I loved it the instant I saw it and Alice knew it from the wide smile that spread across my cheeks. I couldn't help it. It was one of those dreams I'd always held to live in a grand old Victorian house.

"It's settled. You're staying here with us. You'll have to have one of the guest bedrooms as I wont be able to have your bed shipped in from England for a few days but I'll have your room perfect by the end of the week, I promise."

It may not fit in with its forrest surroundings, but this house belonged here. I wondered whether I belonged here with it.


	12. What is Love?

**A/N: Sorry to those who have this on alerts, I noticed a really bad typo so I've reposted :S Actually a few typos- I'm anti-typo but I guess they slipped through. My computer kept switching back and forth between UK English and American English which changes the key strokes :S Stupid computers. **

_Renesmee_

He must love her very much I thought to myself as I sat in the middle of the backseat of Sarah's car, Jake on my left and aunt Alice on my right. Sarah had absolutely insisted on driving, flatly refusing to let anyone, even Henry drive her car even though he practically pleaded with her to let him. She had given him a massive death stare when he suggested leaving the car at school; even I was scared looking at her. Henry sat next to her, his eyes whilst staring straight ahead, also always watching her. I could tell that he was worried and very apprehensive about going to our house but it was like he didn't want to say no to her, like he couldn't. Even though it was absolutely wrong in his eyes, because she wanted to he supported her.

Just as stubborn as Sarah, Dad had kicked up a huge fuss when I insisted on travelling back to our place with Sarah and Henry. "Absolutely not!" He had roared at me. But the thing was, being his daughter-his only daughter- I was just as stubborn as he was. That added with the stubbornness inherited from my mom and I was the stubbornest person around. At least that's what I told myself was the reason I always got what I wanted if I pushed far enough. He gave in after a while.

Jake had insisted on not leaving my side. While I know he loves me very much, it just felt like he was only doing it because he needed to protect me, like I couldn't take care of myself not that I thought I would have to. I told myself not to be silly and that the whole point of him wanting to protect me was _because _he loved me but I couldn't make myself believe it, even if in my heart I knew it was true. I loved him, but I couldn't shake this feeling or doubt that his love for me was different, like it was more about protecting me than actually loving me for who I was and I didn't like it.

Aunt Alice had asked to come with us and while I was a bit shocked at first, especially as mom, dad and Jacob had all been fighting on who to join me and whether I should be 'allowed' to go, she looked so excited that I just felt that she should be there. Mom and dad weren't happy at all, but my insistence that she come with me, my stubbornness, would not take no for an answer.

So here were were. Sarah driving. Henry next to her. Jake, Me and Aunt Alice in the back in that order. Dad and Uncle Jasper were running in the forest next to us and mom on our tail driving dad's precious Volvo. It was one of the strangest situations I had been in my entire life, and I'd been in some weird situations let me tell you.

I watched as Henry recaptured Sarah's hand and gently squeezed it as she put it back in his on top of the gear stick thing. Even though she drove an automatic and had no reason to touch the gear stick thing at all, as soon as she got in the car and put it in drive, she let it rest there and Henry automatically, as if it were routine or tradition or something, put his hand over hers and entwined his fingers with hers. And that's how she drove the whole time, holding his hand. She drove very well even though it was only with one hand, never going past the speed limit and always exactly in the centre of the road. She did however keep taking back her hand every time she turned a corner, which was quite a few times given the winding road to our place, but every time as soon as she rounded out the turn she would put her hand back on top of Henrys or he would put it back on hers.

"You're doing that thing where you look like you're a million miles away but I can tell that you're mind is racing. You haven't done that in a while." Henry suddenly said out loud smiling at her. She just grinned back at him but her whole face lit up and you could tell she was absolutely smitten by him. It seemed to break the tension in the car and aunt Alice, who was sort of bouncing around in her seat like she was itching to say something suddenly opened her mouth and it didn't stop till we got home.

"So I know that you and Henry have your own place somewhere out of town but Sarah is going to absolutely love the bedroom at the end of the hall on the second storey Henry. There she can see out over the mountains and it will remind her of this place she used to drive past all the time, except there are less trees there and they are different. Plus that room has two windows and is sunny quite a bit, well not really _sunny_, this is Washington after all but it is the sunniest room in the house when the sun decides to show up. Ooo we should go shopping..." She was babbling on as usual and I tuned out, distracted by my own thoughts.

Looking at Sarah and Henry I wondered how they had come together. Did they meet as vampires or did one change the other? Did they meet and have a relationship while only one was a vampire and the other human like my parents?

Mostly I wondered the one thing that I had often thought about. I wondered what it was like to actually fall in love with someone. I loved Jake, I knew it in my heart. I loved him very much, _but_, and it was starting to be a big but, I loved him before I was even born. I don't know what it's like to see someone across the room and stare into their eyes and see something that no one else sees for the first time. I don't know what it's like to go on a first date and flirt and wonder whether the other person likes or even loves me. I never got to experience any of that. I loved Jake, it was part of who I was, full stop end of story. But was that the end of the story? Ok so I say that I love Jake, I care about him an awful lot, I think about him all the time and even dream about him. And we've been a couple since forever, since I was born pretty much although it was only very recently that we had gotten closer in a physical sort of way. Nothing too much cause my mom and dad, dad especially, were very hesitant and I know Jake didn't want to offend them or anything but the odd kiss here and there and a lot more romantic times and holding hands was starting to happen. And I did like it, sure I did, I mean I do. But the thing is I don't _know_ what it's like _not_ to love Jake. I don't know what it's like to be all by myself, loving no one. And because this imprint that Jake and I had was by all accounts a 'forever' kind of thing I didn't have to worry about us ever 'breaking up' cause it just won't happen. Would it? While all the other imprinted couples I knew were absolutely smitten with one another, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire there was a big difference between all of them and Jake and me.

I was not a human, I was half-human. I was half-vampire. And this one conversation with grandpa Carlisle has replayed over and over in my head since the first time he told it to me. "When your father met your mother," He'd said, his whole face lit up with pride, "it was like a complete change came over him. All of a sudden it was like she was his whole life. She changed him."

"In a good way, not that he wasn't good before," grandma Esme had added. "Yes in a good way," grandpa Carlisle continued, " you see when one of us experiences a change, especially one as significant as it was for your father, it becomes permanent. There is nothing that will ever break it."

My dad has often heard me think that thought in my mind, and once or twice he's even teased me about it. He thinks it's just because I like hearing how it was like for everyone when he and my mother first met. But when I can think on my own, usually while out hunting with someone else other than dad so that they can't hear my thoughts, I wonder if that could be true of me.

Sure I am only half-vampire, but could I actually meet someone and fall in love with them like my dad fell for my mom? I don't really understand this whole imprinting thing with Jake and no one can explain any of it in detail except that it just happens and that the two people are together for the rest of their lives. But in all the stories, the girl is a human, a _whole_ human. And they all imprinted when they actually _saw_ the person for the first time after becoming a wolf. Jake believes he imprinted on my while I was still a foetus, before I was actually born. Where the hell was my say in this?

"You ok Ness?" Aunt Alice whispered. I was so grateful that my loveable Aunt Alice despite her amazing ability to foresee possible futures, could not see my future or my decisions clearly- another result of my being half-human, half-vampire changing things up. "Sure Aunt Alice, I'm fine."

Hopefully dad wasn't too close to hear my thoughts. I frowned internally at myself. Need to be more careful about these thoughts Renesmee, otherwise everyone will know.

**This chapter is completely NOT what I set out to write but just sort of wrote itself. I had always known of Renesmee's internal dilemma but thought it would come out a bit later. I had actually intended to write the next part from where Sarah left out but that will have to wait till next chapter.**

**I haven't written in a while, mostly because of a whole lot of personal crap- Let's just say some Edwards turn out to not be who we thought they were- but also because I'm a little bit stuck. I know where the story is going but the thing is that Sarah and Henry have this whole HUGE back story and the more I think about it the more detailed it becomes. But then its soo detailed that it's too much to just throw into the middle of this story, even though the most important parts will have to be told. **

**So while I will persevere with this story as it plays out in my head like a movie, I won't be able to give you the complete Sarah and Henry story because it would just be too much. BUT I have actually started to write it and am considering putting it up as a separate story. It's definitely a bit more darker but if I do put it up there it will be a way for people to fully understand Sarah and Henry and who they are as a complete character. Anyways that's the plan at this stage. **

**Reviews would be nice **** just to see if I'm on track, doing something right/wrong, if I'm dragging out the plot a bit?**

**Take care all **

**xoxo **


	13. Explanation

Chapter Thirteen: Explanation

_Renesmee_

As we came up the drive of the house, Sarah's expression completely changed. Her whole face lit up and a great big smile came upon her face.

Aunt Alice squealed Aunt Alice. "It's settled. You're staying here with us. You'll have to have one of the guest bedrooms as I won't be able to have your bed shipped in from England for a few days but I'll have your room perfect by the end of the week, I promise." She sounded so excited and I could tell she was in 'decorator mode,' as I call it, and gave her a questioning glance. "Sarah loves the house, I knew she would! This is great!"

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked as she turned off the engine and swivelled in her seat to face us.

Aunt Alice just tapped the side of her head and smiled to herself. "Sometimes I just know these things." She said innocently and gracefully hopped out of the car. Sarah just smiled to herself while I couldn't help giggling. The boys both looked at us like were crazy. I wasn't used to someone not understanding aunt Alice's talent and it was funny to see the astonishment on Sarah's and Henry's faces when she revealed something they hadn't told her.

Everyone climbed out of the car and aunt Alice led the way up the stairs. I could tell Henry was still very apprehensive so I followed next with Jacob at my side as I knew he would be. Henry and Sarah followed a couple of paces behind, pausing to follow dad as he came out of the trees and across the porch from the far side of the house, uncle Jasper following about a second behind him.

As we entered the house, aunt Alice went about turning on all the lights while I motioned towards the couches. Henry and Sarah were standing to the left of the door, only a few steps into the house, and Henry had a small frown on his face. He probably felt more comfortable knowing that the two of them were closest to the door. I had gone to sit in the chair closest to the door so I moved to the couch and motioned for Sarah to take the chair hoping that that would be a good option for Henry as I doubted he would sit down. Dad and Uncle Jasper went to stand in front of the big glass windows, both crossing their arms in a clearly defensive manner at which it was my turn to frown.

Aunt Alice however went to sit on the couch next to me and called to my mom to sit next to her as she came through the door. At that point Sarah looked to Henry as if to ask whether to sit down and he just looked at her with pleading eyes, as if to say please don't do this, let's just leave.

Dad suddenly let out a sigh. "Nothing will happen to her, we will hear you out. You aren't in danger here." He spoke straight to Henry and while Henry appeared to have believed him, the small frown was still there. After staring for what seemed like a second into Sarah's eyes, like they were having their own conversation, he looked like he resigned and gave her a slight nod. She beamed at him and started to walk towards us, Henry shadowing her the whole way, before sitting in the armchair with Henry standing beside her.

All was quiet for about half a second before aunt Alice suddenly slapped her own forehead, the loud crack making everyone jump, except Dad. "_NOW_, I get it!" she exclaimed as she turned to look straight at Henry. "I thought you understood back at the school, I didn't realise that you didn't make the connection. We're the ones you have been looking for, the coven who don't kill people, that's us!" she spoke proudly and with such conviction that anyone would have believed her.

Sarah looked up at Henry quickly, a questioning look on her face. Henry however stared at each of us slowly, confusion clouding his face. "No," he started slowly, "The name is Collins, and there's supposed to be more of you, an older man who was with the Volturi in Italy. No one ever mentioned a wolf." He looked quickly back down to Sarah, probably explaining something to her I'd guess.

"Yes you're right. You mean Carlisle, we consider him our father and Renesmee's grandfather. He's with some family we have up north but he should be here soon. He was worried about us even though Bella called to say it was under control so he and our mother Esme are coming. The others, Rosalie and Emmett are in Europe on _another _honeymoon." She talked so quickly, no human would have understood her, but I was sure Henry and Sarah could. "Alice!" Dad chided her with a slight frown. But then he sighed.

"Alice is right, Henry. We are the ones you have been looking for." He stated simply.

"Ok what the hell?" I blurted out. "Can someone please explain what is going on."

"See, Henry has been looking for us for a while," Aunt Alice began to explain. "I didn't see that he and Sarah had decided to come to look for us because A. I didn't know to look out for them because they were looking for some fictitious Collins coven and they were very far away when they decided it and B. When they got to Washington they weren't focused on that goal anymore. Plus Sarah only made the decision to come this close to us on a whim this morning and I wasn't really concentrating on searching for danger so she must have slipped under my radar. Sorry Edward, Bella." She added looking a little embarrassed at the end of her speech.

"No way." Sarah breathed and then lightly punched Henry before smiling up at him. "See, I told you this was a good place to come to. So we get to stay in Forks then?" She asked looking up into his bewildered and slightly confused face. Then she let out a laugh and smiled which seemed to break the tension in the room. Henry went to sit on the arm of her chair and she grabbed his hand and held it. "Woo no more travelling. I hate planes!" her smile lit up her whole face and the rest of us couldn't help but smile back. I looked up at Jake and saw he wasn't smiling but ignored it. He needed to lighten up a bit sometimes.

"Excellent!" Aunt Alice squealed before jumping up and then looking around confused. "Aunt Alice? You ok?" I asked repeating her earlier question.

"Um. Yes. Fine. Ok. I'm just going to go upstairs and start preparing Sarah and Henry's room, Henry won't want them to stay here tonight but they'll be back and Sarah will love it. Need to get onto that store with the old English style furniture..." She started mumbling to herself as she drifted up towards the stairs.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "So apparently you two are moving in." I said smiling at Sarah and Henry. Sarah beamed back. "Well it would be better than that crappy apartment Henry got us!" She exclaimed and ducked as Henry, finally melting out of the confused and defensive facade, ruffled up her hair. "We haven't decided anything yet." He said to her, a slight smile on her face.

"Yes you have!" Chimed Aunt Alice from somewhere upstairs and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

**I actually just realised recently that I haven't been naming the 'voice' behind each chapter so that you all have no idea who's mind you are in and have had to work it out yourselves. :S Sorry about that. **

**Can't really believe the response I have been getting to this story, still amazes me. Light on reviews though, it'd be nice to hear what you all are thinking if you have a spare minute? :D**

**Anyways take care all**

**xoxo**


	14. Bamboozeled

**Pleeeease read the AN at the end :D**

Chapter Fourteen:

_Renesmee_

The good thing about being a vampire, even a half one, is that I have a very good memory. I remember _everything_, and I mean everything. Every single moment of my life since the time I was born and even a little before that. It helps because it allows you to predict somewhat what will happen in the future, how some people will behave.

For example I remember all the times when my mom has tried to hide her discomfort and annoyance when dad decides to get her some extravagant gift. I know that she doesn't really like surprises, not even presents really, so I always ask her what kinds of things she would like for her birthday or Christmas so at least she feels ok about opening my present even if she's apprehensive about opening everyone else's.

I remember all the times when aunt Alice gets this little line in the middle of her forehead and tries to hide a little frown whenever Jake suggests we change our plans for the day and her whole schedule for the day is obliterated because she can't see Jake's future, and in turn mine or anyone else's connected to that decision. I remember so over the years I have made it known to Jake, and everyone else, that I like having a plan for the day and I like sticking to that plan rather than acting impulsively. Not only because it makes aunt Alice feel better but because I really do like having a plan. When I set my mind to it I like to follow through, I'm kind of like my mom in that way.

Yet ever since Sarah and Henry came into our lives, everything I remembered about how everyone behaves in certain circumstances has gone completely out the window. It has completely bamboozled me, and they've only been in our lives for a few short hours.

Jake, who's usually quite friendly to everyone he meets, is still openly hostile and apprehensive towards Sarah and Henry. Even now as I sneak a peek at him, he's still got that scowl on his face and hasn't moved an inch from his protective position behind me even though I know he's starving, he usually can't last longer than two hours without food.

Aunt Alice who usually doesn't like changes in her schedule, is fascinated by the fact that Sarah, as a newborn, continually changes her mind about things. Apparently aunt Alice likes having multiple plans to her day as long as she knows what they are. Even now as we sit and chat about how Sarah and Henry managed to get their way to the US, she continually dashes up and down the stairs asking Sarah if she's sure about a particular wall colour or lamp shade.

Mom and dad who usually freak out about any possible danger I may be in and continually worry about me have seemingly accepted aunt Alice's assurance that Henry was all along searching for our family with no malice intended. Mom still has an air of apprehension but dad seems totally fine with everything. Maybe cause he's the only one who can read Sarah and Henry's true intentions through their thoughts.

Even uncle Jasper who is very receptive to moods and usually is always defensive around new people seems comfortable around Henry and Sarah. "What are you so confused about Miss?" He asked me at one point when I had tuned out as everyone was discussing how Henry had managed to get Sarah's car. "Nothing uncle Jasper. Just... it's funny how some things turn out, isn't it?" I answered. "It sure is." He replied and smiled, his eyes following Aunt Alice as she flitted down the stairs for the millionth time and went to her computer muttering something about curtain sizes and matching wallpaper.

It was getting late in the day and all of a sudden my stomach let out a small grumble just as a little yawn escaped me. Sarah and Henry immediately turned towards me, questions all over their faces and I couldn't help but blush, embarrassed by my obvious difference to everyone else. My family all smiled. "I'm freaking starving Ness, want me to make us some dinner?" Jake asked. Sarah was still looking at me with that confused look. We'd kind of touched on the fact early on that I was half vampire half human when Sarah was explaining how she couldn't recognise my scent when she first saw me but we hadn't gone into details. "Nuh I'm good Jake, can you just bring me some chocolate?" I asked and he retreated to the kitchen, for a second dropping the scowl for a small smile.

"Part of the perks of being half human," I began with a small grimace, "is that I still get hungry sometimes when I haven't eaten human food for a while and I get tired at the end of the day just like everyone else...who is a human."

"Oh!" exclaimed Sarah. "Do you still eat normal food then? And do you sleep like normal?" She asked the questions with a tone of excitement and wonder in her voice, seemingly fascinated. "Well sort of. I prefer blood but I do eat human food about once a day, usually just dinner. But only really sweet or meaty things. My favourite is steak and ice-cream with chocolate for dessert." "Oh wow. Steak! Chocolate and ice-cream!" She said wistfully. "I loved chocolate and ice-cream..."

"Do you miss being human?" I asked. I blurted it out without thinking and then realised a half a second later two things. One, I had never asked that question of anyone in my life even though I spent it surrounded by people who were all once human, all once feeling hungry and tired and never were to again, but I had never thought to ask anyone that question before. Two, given what I knew about all the traumatic circumstances almost everyone in my family, except my mom, had to suffer before they were turned into vampires by grandpa Carlisle, I didn't know how Sarah was turned and could have just asked a very personal and hurtful question.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." I exclaimed before she had the time to answer. She looked like she was giving her answer some thought. "No, its ok. I don't mind" she said. "I miss eating chocolate and ice-cream, I miss walking down the street on a sunny day and being able to dream. But no, I don't miss being human. I guess you could say that I had a hard childhood so I don't miss escaping that life at all." She smiled and looked up at Henry as he squeezed her hand and smiled back at her.

She had said it with such conviction but it was mixed with sadness and hurt so much so that I just couldn't ask her to clarify even though I desperately wanted to. I didn't want to intrude so I didn't bring it up again and listened as everyone took turns asking Sarah and Henry questions as I ate my ice-cream and chocolate.

Later that night after Sarah and Henry had gone back to their apartment with assurances that they'd be back in the morning and I lay in my bed in the small cottage my parents and I lived in just a short walk from the main house, I wondered for probably the millionth time what it would be like to be fully human or a full vampire for just one day. To be just like everyone else of a particular species for one day. To not be the centre of attention for one day just because I was different. For everyone to treat me like I was just like everyone else.

And I smile. Because I think that tomorrow that day will come.

**AN: Hey people, thanks for reading, this and the story!**

**I need some help from my American readers out there! Or anyone else if you can help!**

**I'm trying to get my head around specific dates for the time line soo...**

**Can anyone give me a date for the start of the American school year? I've done some research and come up with late August, early September- is this right?**

**The start of the school year is in late summer, early autumn/fall right?**

**I'm trying to be authentic and even though I've read a ton of teenage fiction originating from the US and searched Wikipedia please clarify- if Renesemee is 16 (or almost 16 depending on the start of the school year!) then she will be in eleventh grade which is considered 'junior' year and in the second half of that year everyone starts looking at which college/university they want to go to. **

**On another, related note, I will repost chapter two as in thinking about the exact dates of the time lines I have re-written the paragraph in which Renesmee mentions how old she is. I have changed the dates so that it is about 100 years in the future. At first I was only going to have Renesmee in school but have reconsidered and placed it further in the future so that some of the others can attend as well. You don't have to re-read- Renesmee is now technically 99 years old so the year is 2106 :S **

**But the world is just as it is now. Can't imagine what the world would be like in another 100 years! Too scary!**

**Send me a PM or review and tell me what you think about anything or everything! **

**Take care, **

**xoxo**


	15. Sleep

**Chapter Fifteen- Sleep**

_**Sarah**_

We lay there under the covers staring at each other, legs all tangled together and his left hand clutching my right, our fingers entwined. It was how we spent every night, laying in bed, even though sleep was something neither of us would experience ever again. I know they all think it's weird and I remember when Edward quietly came over to me last night and offered for us to stay in his old room. He was clearly embarrassed and a little confused at why I was so bothered by not having a bed to lay in. I think he misunderstood my reasons. But that was just what Henry and I did. It was us, it was our routine.

That first day meeting the Cullens seemed like the longest day of my life, even though every day all meshed into the longest day given I never slept, but after all the drama Henry and I went home to our little, crappy, pathetic excuse for an apartment and we went to bed. We lay under the sheets, in each others' arms and talked the whole night about the pros and cons of moving in with the Cullens, what we thought of them all and whether we were making the right decision.

And because I like to think of myself as an honest person, I won't lie and say I didn't spend some of that time being kissed senseless by my gorgeous boyfriend. Even though we had eternity with each other, I still wanted him, still wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and just be with him every minute of every day because once upon a time there was no every day. Even though in my new life I knew I was strong and powerful and immortal, I still remembered all those times when he wasn't there and I couldn't hold him or kiss him or even see him and I remembered how utterly crushed and defeated and weak and vulnerable I felt without him.

I will say full stop I am not one of those girls who needs a man or anyone for that matter in order to function as a human being. My whole life, ever since I was a little girl, it was always just me. And yes, I absolutely adored Henry and when he wasn't there I felt like I couldn't breathe, but if he did not exist, if he had let me be by myself or if we had never met to begin with and this connection that we had did not exist then I would still be ok. Because that is me, and being ok is my routine. But with him everything is more than ok because for some crazy reason he just makes me happy, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

And so after our long night we decided.

Yes.

So the next morning, as the sun came up, we began packing the little amount of belongings we had and by early afternoon we were driving up the Cullens' ridiculously long and twisting drive. Whatever happened to straight lines or elegant curves?

We never got the chance to knock on the beautiful wooden front door as of course Alice was sitting on the front step waiting for us while Renesmee stood leaning against one of the wooden poles that made up the huge porch wrapping around the whole house. As soon as she saw us, Alice jumped up and came flying down the steps to embrace us both. She refused to allow either Henry or me to carry a single thing into the house, instead instructing Edward and Jasper to do so which Edward at least looked reluctant to do. She was pulling us into the house intending to show us to our apparently half finished room but paused half way up the staircase, dipping her head slightly. With a reluctant sigh she turned around and led us back down the stairs, Henry and I at this point completely confused. Renesmee stood at the bottom of the stairs with a seemingly knowing smile and just then another older man came into the house via the doors leading to the backyard off the glass wall in the lounge. "You should've known better Aunt Alice" She said smirking as Alice poked her tongue back at her.

When I say older man I mean mid to late twenties. I'm only 21 even though I've always looked much younger so this man was not really that much older than me but his whole demeanour and his presence in the house suggested an older person. He definitely had an old soul. I knew who he was immediately; it was Carlisle, the father figure of the Cullen family.

I'd seen his bright golden hair and perfectly proportioned features in all of the minds of his family as one or another had mentioned him the day before. Everyone saw him as their father, or grandfather in Renesmee's case. He was very respected and I knew it was his opinions and decisions which they all valued most.

"This is my grandfather Carlisle." Renesmee introduced as he strode across the room towards us. He had such a warm smile that I for one was instantly taken and completely in awe with this man. I trusted him, which for me is a big thing. "Henry, Sarah," He said in a welcoming tone and extending out his hand "we've heard so much about you two. We're so glad to meet you finally and hear that you have decided to stay with us for a while." The last part of his sentence was asked as a question so Henry nodded. I could see the genuineness in Carlisle's voice and hear it in his thoughts which were split evenly between curiosity at our being here and proud that his family had welcomed us so wholeheartedly in his absence. Henry couldn't help but awe at the man who he had admired for so long and who we had searched for finally standing before him after so many months looking for him.

"Very glad to meet you Sir." He said and shook the older man's outstretched hand with vigour. I hid a smile and also shook Carlisle's hand.

Just as we were being introduced, a smaller set woman just a little taller than Alice, with beautiful curly long caramel coloured hair came out of the kitchen. This was the mother/grandmother, Esme. She's one of those people who radiates warmth and hospitality. In her presence I felt completely at ease and just as much a part of the family as everyone else. "It is such a pleasure to meet you both. You are very welcome to stay as long as you like." Esme said as she came over to us and gave both Henry and I warm motherly hugs. Despite her offer, I'd bet Alice had probably already planned our positions in the family Christmas photo when Christmas wasn't for another couple of months.

Much to Alice's disappointment, Carlisle was interested to hear about our journey to finding them all even though he had heard much of it from the others when he and Esme had come home from their trip the night before after Henry and I had gone home and so we spent the next couple of hours telling Carlisle and Esme our story.

They were very interested to hear how we had learnt of the Cullens through other vampires who had talked of them all averting a huge showdown with the Volturi. Now I wasn't exactly sure who these Volturi people were or what they did exactly except that almost every vampire we had known had been scared of them and that if you broke the cardinal rule of letting humans know that vampires existed then they'd come after you- and yes in a bad way. This led to a discussion of the Volturi and how the story was in fact true, that they had averted a showdown, all on the basis of Renesmee being half human and perceived as a threat even though she looked about 4 at the time. Cue confused and dumbfounded faces. Scared of a 4 year old? Really?

While they were all adamant it was Bella who saved the day by protecting everyone against those of the Volturi who had supernatural powers, for vampires anyway, it was Alice's revelation that there were more people/vampires like Renesmee that put an end to it all. At the mention of this other half-human half-vampire Nahuel, I noticed Renesmee dip her head and think of how she had been absolutely amazed and enthralled by him from the moment she saw him. To her he was the only person in the world who could understand her for who and what she was and just accept it. She quickly changed the direction of her thoughts when she saw me staring at her, watching as she remembered the letters and conversations they'd had themselves over this showdown and everything and anything about life. Her thoughts were covered in embarrassment and a hint of what seemed like guilt as she avoided my eyes.

When it was getting late, Bella came in and suggested that she and Renesmee go back to their cottage. Everyone knew she was giving Renesmee an out because the poor girl was struggling to keep her eyes open. As Renesmee wished everyone a goodnight, Edward, who had come in with Bella, came quietly over to me and while clearly uncomfortable, discreetly offered for Henry and I to use his old bedroom at the end of the hallway on the third floor. It had a large unused bed in it. He must have picked up on my discomfort at not having been shown a room of our own where Henry and I could go to bed and talk all night as we did every single night since he had come back to me once he had been turned into a vampire. He looked me in the eye and thought very pointedly _"you're welcome to have my old room. It's at the very end of the third floor corridor." _I hastily accepted with a nod, hoping that no one else noticed our awkward exchange.

"C'mon Mom! It's a Saturday night!" I heard Renesmee whisper to her mother as they walked to the back door after wishing everyone goodnight. "I know that sweetheart, but its 2 am and you are clearly dead tired." Renesmee pouted and I knew it wasn't simply that she felt her mother was treating her like a child or that she thought she was missing out. It was because she spent another day not knowing the answers to the thousands of questions about me she really wanted to know.


	16. Falling in Love

Chapter 16

It was close to 8am, Renesmee would be waking up soon and so I sigh looking into Henry's eyes. "You didn't fool everyone, you know. They still want to know the truth."

_Really? Is that so? _ He thought, his eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his full lips. I was momentarily distracted by them, as he knew I would be, and I couldn't help but lean in and give him a quick kiss before I refocused.

"Renesmee wants to know how we met. And she picked up on how you never particularly mentioned me in that story of how _we_ were changed." I say, using my hands to make air quotes to emphasise the fake 'we'.

"Do you want to tell them everything? Does it matter if they know?"

I sigh, "Edward already knows or will find out anyway, he can hear our thoughts remember? It will matter to them, you have no idea how our story will shake them all up."

...

"Go on, ask me." I say as I stare into her chocolate brown eyes. They widen for a moment before she readjusts and pretends nothing is the matter.

"Ask you what?" Renesmee answers as she twists her hands and bites her lower lip nervously.

I quirk an eyebrow at her and she sighs.

"Ok fine. I want to know how you two met." She blurts out and gestures between me and Henry who sits meters from us watching a baseball game on this enormous TV with Edward and Jasper. Alice is off chattering on the phone to someone about more items for the 'dream room' as she had dubbed it and Bella and Esme are out in the yard. Carlisle is nowhere to be seen but is apparently in his study upstairs. Jacob is missing today and must have left before Henry and I got up as I hadn't seen him this morning. If you didn't know any better we were a completely normal human family enjoying our Sunday morning.

I smirk and exchange a quick glance with Henry at which he shook his head whilst still watching the TV. _Girls!_ He thought. Edward suddenly grins as he sees all the different romantic and downright sappy stories Renesmee has concocted in her mind as to how Henry and I had met. I watch her flip through them in her mind, slower than a normal vampire but quick none the less.

"We met the first day of High School, year 10. I was 15." I begin.

I watch as Renesme's eyes light up and she leans closer to me as she tucks up her legs underneath her. She looks so eager to hear what to me is not a very interesting story that I can't help but giggle at her. She simply rolls her eyes and gestures for me to go on.

"We were put together in almost every class. School back in Oz is different than it is here. At least that school was. That was my first day at the school as I used to live in the country where there was only the junior and senior class from Kindergarten to Year 12. When I moved to Henry's school there were 10 classes of 25 to 30 kids just in our year level, and High Schools back home are generally years 7 to 12. So anyway everyone in your homeroom, or home group as we called it, stays together for all the major classes, homeroom obviously, English, maths, science and SOSE."

"Wait, SOSE? What's that?" Renesmee interrupts scrunching up her nose.

"SOSE? It's Studies of Society and the Environment so like history, geography, legal studies and environmental stuff. You do different sections throughout the year. Oh and we were all together for LOTE too, Languages Other Than English, we did Italian."

"Oh ok. Cool. Italian huh? The language of loooove." She says giggling.

"I think that's French smarty pants!" I retort and poke her in the leg.

"So then we had electives where you chose other subjects like home economics which is cooking, art, first aid, photography, woodwork etcetera."

"Didn't you do gym?" She interrupts again.

"You know this is gonna take all day if you keep interrupting." I chide whilst smiling at her. She pretends to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Yeah we did gym. Except we call it PE, Physical Education. Sorry, I forgot that one. You do that with your home group people. Except I often ditched or sat out 'cause I hated PE.

So anyway, Henry and I were in the same home group and we were always put next to each other because apparently over the years our class was considered to be the worst behaved home group of the whole year level." I narrow my eyes at Henry and he smirks back.

"Sorry, why were you always together?" Renesmee interrupts.

"I was coming to that. It's because they had a seating plan in alphabetical order. Weston," I point to my chest, "Westcott," I say and point to Henry.

"Oh." She says and frees her legs before clasping her hands together. "Was it like love at first sight?" She asks, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Hell no!" I laugh at her. "We couldn't stand the sight of each other! We alternatively fought and then ignored each other for months. Then one day I was feeling particularly down because of my stupid foster mother and her evil son." I frown and as her eyes get impossibly larger in surprise I quickly add, "Which I don't want to talk about."

She frowns but nods and says nothing and I'm grateful that she decides not get into that bag of worms.

"Um yeah, I came to school crying and was sitting out behind the gym where that one" I point at Henry, "was being all delinquent and skipping home room to smoke with the older kids."

Henry pokes his tongue in our direction while his eyes are still focused on the TV and we both giggle.

"He must have felt sorry for me or something and he came over and gave me one of those one armed hugs boys do and told me everything would be ok even thought he had no idea the shit I was dealing with."

"And then you fell madly in love?" Asks Renesmee, ginning and clasping her hands together at her heart and sighing.

"Nooooo," I say slowly, inwardly smiling at her impatience to get to the happy ending. "But we did stop fighting and became really good friends after a while. Then I at least fell in love with him. After a while we got closer and one day when we were both having a particularly shitty day we met up to vent as we usually did and I ran up to him giving him a big hug. When he didn't hug me back I thought something was wrong, that I went too far running up and flinging my arms around him in public which we never did at that point, I thought he was mad at me or something."

Henry shook his head minutely while Renesmee looks at me wide-eyed and sad for me. "What happened?" She whispers.

"Well, when I pulled back he held my hands, looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me. And the rest, as they say, is history." I finish smiling at the thought.

"Awww. That's a cute story." Her eyes are now glistening and a wide smile covers her lips. "So you guys were already turned by the time you fell in love, or was it before you met? Or after? I'm confused." She muses over her multiple questions with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, well..." I stall. Not sure if I should tell her the truth.

"Hang on a sec." Edward blurts out as he whips his head around to face Renesmee and me as we sit at the end of the long couch furthest from the TV. In a second he is standing right before me.

_Is that true?_ He thought.

At first I'm confused but then I realise he can hear my thoughts and so he already knows everything as I contemplated telling it to Renesmee.

"Um yeah," I say shyly aloud, wary that he will disapprove.

"Hang on! What is it? Tell me!" Renesmee demands with a little pout. This was a girl who liked to know everything I was discovering.

Henry looks over, concern in his eyes. _This is totally up to you sweetheart. You tell them if you want to, I don't mind, _he thinks.

_You don't know how much this means to them, _I think and put the thoughts in his head, knowing full well now that Edward is listening to our conversation.

"It's not because of that." Edward whispers to Henry and Henry's thoughts were worried on how they would take our, or specifically my conversion to a vampire.

"Wait a second," Edward blurts before I can continue, "Bella needs to hear this." He walked to the door and called her name to which she answered and was in the lounge with Esme in seconds.

"Do you mind if we listen in?" Edward asks looking between Henry and me.

"What's this about Edward?" Bella asks, concern written all over her face. I shrug at Edward and think _I guess so_.

_It's so strange to have conversation with another person by only our thoughts_. Edward thinks staring right at me. _Do you and Henry talk like this all the time?_

_Only when we don't want others to hear us. Which I guess is pretty mute now with you around huh?_ I think back and smile at him.

"Sarah's going to tell us how she became a vampire." Edward suddenly declares to everyone and pulls Bella to come and sit alongside Renesmee and I on the long white couch.

"Wasn't she and Henry attacked by a group one night alongside a river I think it was." She say looking at me with a questioning look.

"Well, that's how Henry was changed, not me." I clarified.

"Wait! I'm confused," Renesmee interrupts, "How does you and Henry changing connect in with how you two got together?"

"Well, we had been together for about a year and a half I guess, two years after we had met. By this point we were beginning year 12, our final year in High School. Everything was going great between us. Our home lives were anything but fine but that's a different story. Henry was out in the city one night after escaping one of his dad's drunken tirades and just walking his anger off. He was by the river when he was attacked. You guys know what it's like when you're first bitten, the horrific pain and that?" I look towards Bella and Edward, seeking clarification that it wasn't just Henry and I's experience of that God awful two or three days of pain which I physically shuddered just thinking about every time. "You know about it?" I ask turning towards Renesmee and they all nod.

"So you weren't with him?" Renesmee asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"No I wasn't. And I didn't see him again for another two years."


	17. Promises

Chapter Seventeen: Promises

"Two years!" Exclaims Renesmee, her tiny hands flying up to her mouth to mask her shock.

"That's right two years." I say drawing out the 'two' for Henry as the length of time he had gone was a source of contention between us.

"Excuse me!" He began, "That was for your own good missy and you know it." He said it in a mocking serious tone, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, well whatever." I remarked smiling at which he just shook his head.

"So what happened then? How were you changed? Were you changed by the river vampires too?" Renesmee asks me directly.

"No. After Henry was changed he went off with some other vampires to the bush and stayed there until he could control himself. Do you want to tell them what it was like love?" I asks Henry and everyone's eyes quickly focus on him.

"Sure," he began, "So after I was first bitten, I was dragged into the vaults by some other vampires. The first ones had run off and left me when they were spooked by something."

"The vaults are like old stone cut-outs along the riverbank." I explain as I could hear the confusion in their minds. "They're like small rooms cut into the riverbank and go under the road next to the river. I don't know what they were used for in the old days but now some of them are used as restaurants or small businesses, keeping canoes and boats, stuff like that. But some are still derelict and unused, especially the ones further up the river past the train station where there aren't many people walking around, that's where he was attacked."

I nod at Henry to continue.

"So anyway, this old guy took care of me for three days while I went through the change and then when I woke up I guess you could say he gave me rats to feed off. He'd kill them and bring them to me. The next night I went with him to the bush where he said he could teach me to control the thirst for human blood. I'd told him about Sarah and how I just couldn't leave her. When I first woke up I was all set to go explain to her why I'd been missing for so long as I knew she'd be worried but he convinced me it was better for her to leave her at the moment, because at that time I would surely have killed her."

He looked up at me then with wistful eyes as I smile back at him. I knew how much he had regretted leaving me, even if it was for my own good, as in his mind he had let me down even though I had repeatedly assured him this was not the case.

"So anyway," he continues with a little shake of his head. "When I felt I was strong enough, I came back to the city and started looking for her as by then it was a year later and she had moved. I had no idea where she was! It was so frustrating but after about 6 months I found her." After smiling widely at this he turns and focuses on me as he continues.

"I would watch over her as much as I could. Luckily for me I found her in winter when the weather in Melbourne is mostly overcast and I could follow her from a distance in the crowded city streets and protect her from anyone who harboured ill will towards her. Even though I couldn't read their minds, I somehow knew when people wanted to hurt her, even if only by words. It was like I could hear their malice towards her. I would stop them if I could, scare them or whatever. But she's very perceptive and I knew that she could sense that I was near her. The closer I would allow myself to get to her I could see the minute way in which she would somehow be calmer and more confidant, almost like she knew I was there to back her up just like I did when I was human, how I'd promised her I always would no matter what."

He stops for a moment, just staring at me, before his honey brown eyes grow dark and this ominous feeling practically rolls off of his body. Even though I know what is coming, along with everyone else in the room I wait in anticipation as everyone has by now picked up on his sudden mood change.

"One night she went to a function at the university. It was a fairly small building so I stayed outside and sat at a nearby bench reading a book to pass the time as I had no idea how long she would be. I couldn't see the exit but I was fairly confidant I would sense her leaving or at the very least if she was in danger."

He stops for a moment and looks to the ground shaking his head slightly. He was still regretful of his cockiness that night, still guilty that he had almost missed the danger I had put myself into.

"She must have left without my noticing but shortly after about 11pm all of a sudden all my senses were screaming at me that she was in danger. It didn't take me long to find her. She had been walking towards her car which was a little away. I knew she should have parked in the closer car park. Too skint to pay for parking this one." He looks at me and shakes his head at which I just shrug. Why pay for parking when you can get it for free I always say.

"So anyway, these two guys were following her and I knew she was petrified. I could tell by the quickness in her steps, the way her tiny hands were balled up into fists and how her back was dead straight. They somehow cornered her as she tried to take a shortcut through a building which she normally took but the doors to the thoroughfare were locked or something. There was no way to protect her without exposing myself. Without thinking I ran right into the middle of it and put myself between her and them, growling at them as if to say 'try me punks'. After shitting their pants, they ran off but before I too could go as I turned around to get a look at her to make sure she was ok, she flung herself at me and had me in a deathly tight hug for like an hour."

"Excuse me, more like 10 minutes." I interrupt.

"Ok, ok, 10 minutes then," He laughs, "That's how long it took me to pry her off me as I didn't want to hurt her by overpowering her as I hadn't fully appreciated my strength at the time." The small smile on his face fades as he continues.

"I dashed away from her as soon as I could and kept a larger distance between us in the following days. I could tell that she was upset and confused but at that point I never intended to reveal myself to her. I mean we couldn't go back to the way things were before. She had worked so hard and had achieved so much without me that she didn't need me anymore. She's gotten away from that mole of a foster mother of hers and finished high school. She had her own little apartment and was going to a good university, she seemed like everything was going perfect in her life and I didn't want to mess it up. What was I but some monster feeding off rats and stray dogs or wildlife that strayed too close to the city. How could I even think of going anywhere near her when I was forced to shrink away from humans, fearful that one of them may set me off, break that steely resolve I had and I would snap killing them in seconds. I'd become the violent monster I'd swore I never would. I hated what I had become and I couldn't have her exposed to that, to me."

I shake my head at him. I understood this as he had told me of course, but every time I couldn't help but disagree. Was not the fact that he resisted killing people in cold blood _for me_, that he did all in his power _to protect me_, that he thought only _of me,_ proof that he was not this hideous violent monster that he made himself out to be and that he loved me just as much as he did before he was changed. He tries not to think about it much because he knows I can hear him but he often thinks about what might have been if he hadn't been changed. Would we have gotten married and had children and grown old together had he not decided to escape that fateful night he was changed. Had he cheated me by condemning me to this eternal world where I would never age, never experience the continuation of life. Even though I had assured him a hundred million times that this life, any life, with him was exactly what I wanted, he still had his doubts.

"But she had seen me," Henry's voice cut into my thoughts, "and much as I hoped and prayed that she would forget about it or convince herself it was her imagination she didn't, just as I had predicted. After a few days moping about it was like something changed in her. One night, she sat up in bed and said 'Sweetheart I know that you're out there and I know that you're listening. I know that everything has changed and something is wrong but this is bullshit! I need you, I love you and these feelings I have for you aren't just going to go away by you staying away from me. Do you hear me?' she screamed not knowing that I was sitting on her balcony right behind her separated only by a brick wall that didn't block out anything as I held onto her every crystal clear word. The next night she started talking to me. She would lay in bed and talk for an hour of so every night while I would sit up against the other side of the wall and listen to her voice until she became so tired that she would drift off to sleep. This went on for a couple of months until..."

He stopped suddenly and took a big breath, covering his face with his hands.

I could tell this was hard for him so I jumped in.

"Until I cracked." I stated and everyone turned to look at me while Henry still had his head in his hands.

"I'd had a really bad day. I had a very important essay to hand in and had been stressed out for weeks about it. I'd stayed up late working on it and still wasn't happy but I handed it in. I was late to one of my other classes and the lecturer pulled me up on it in front of everyone- all 200 of them. I spilt the hot chocolate I'd bought to cheer myself up all over my white shirt and then there was a thunderstorm on the way home which was so bad my poor umbrella couldn't cope so I was drenched. To top that the trains were messed up by the storm so I got home late and then I burnt my hand making dinner. Everything that could go wrong that day did and I just snapped. All I wanted was to come home to my boyfriend and hug him and to hear him tell me that everything was going to be ok. So I sat on the floor in the middle of my kitchen and cried, screaming at him because I knew he was there and I knew he could hear me but I couldn't understand why he wouldn't come near me."

I smile at Henry and he smiles back just a little, still holding his head up by his hands under his chin.

"I must have been crying really bad cause the next thing I knew he was kneeling beside me, hugging me and saying everything would be ok just like I'd wanted him to. We sat there in the kitchen for a long time before he picked me up off the floor and took me to my room. I was so exhausted from my mini breakdown and so he took off my shoes for me and tucked me up under the covers which was a pretty good effort seeing as though I held one of his hands throughout in the tightest death grip I could manage. We didn't talk that night but he lay down next to me and I stared back into his eyes until my own unwillingly shut and I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning with a start when he wasn't next to me but he was only in the kitchen. 'You're not allowed to leave me again' I declared as he rushed into the doorway, and he hasn't, yet." I smirk at Henry and he smiles just a little wider.

"I can't say that our relationship went back to how it was before Henry was changed because he was too scared to let me get physically close to him at first but he became part of my life again and that's all that mattered to me."

"Oh my gosh." Bella suddenly gasps and I know what she is going to say before she says it even if I hadn't been able to read it in her mind.

"He changed you, didn't he?" She asks looking at me except it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah he did." I say, staring into her wide golden eyes. "I asked him to. This was all my idea, not his." I add in a hard voice.

Even though I didn't think they would judge us I wanted to make it clear that Henry was not some selfish monster who forced me into this.

"I chose this." I say defiantly.


	18. Choice

" I asked Edward to change me. I chose this too." Bella states simply.

Henry almost fell off his chair in shock; I of course knew sort of where she was coming from as somehow some of her thoughts had come through to me as I was telling them my story. As I had recounted my story, she had been comparing my story to hers in her mind. Even though they weren't exactly alike there were so many similarities that as I spoke that resolve within her that had made her decide seemed to resolve. I knew that Edward couldn't read her thoughts and it was only because she was staring straight at me with her guard down that I could hear hers. I don't think she realised that I could hear what she was thinking at that time and I would venture to guess she'd never told anyone of them, but in those moments when she was alone she thought about what it would have been like if Edward had never came back, if she had never asked him to change her and especially what it would have been like if he were human. They were just idle thoughts, the adoration she had for her husband and her daughter radiating from her every second, but making that kind of life altering decision myself I understood how she couldn't help but wonder what if. Everyone else around us had no choice in how their lives were unfolding, we had.

Bella tells us how she and Edward met and fell in love while she was a human and he was a vampire. Even though I know parts of it I can't help but be riveted to the story and it's like no one else is in the room with us. She explains how Edward had left her for her own good but how it shattered her so much that she started to do crazy adrenaline inducing things. I think we all hear the pain in her voice and while I've tuned out all of the others' internal thoughts, I can't help but hear the pain and guilt in Edwards'.

"I took things a little too far when I tried cliff diving and Alice saw me through one of her visions and thought I was trying to kill myself, I really wasn't trying to." She hastily adds when she seeing my horrified face.

"You jumped off a cliff?" I ask, mortified.

"Yeah, dangerous at the time being a human but it was quite fun actually. Except for the part where I almost drowned if Jacob hadn't saved me. You should try it sometime."

"Hell no!" I practically shout. "Sarah's petrified of heights." Henry explains and I punch him in the arm as he had come to sit by me. "I like my feet firmly on the ground, that's all." I say in a sheepish voice as I lightly shove Henry with my shoulder. Well I thought it was light; he almost falls off the chair again. "Don't get her on a plane," he adds quietly and I turn to give him a death stare.

"Edward heard that I was supposedly dead because Alice's vision didn't extend as far as seeing me pulled from the water by Jake as his being a shape-shifter blocks her visions somehow. Alice and I raced to Italy where Edward was moronically trying to commit suicide by provoking the Volturi into killing him because he was going to expose himself as a vampire at a big festival in their home town.

Anyways, I managed to stop Edward in time and the Volturi let us go on the condition that seeing as though I knew the secret that vampires existed that I must be changed or they would kill me. I had already asked Edward to change me before he left but he refused. Even after we got back from Italy he kept putting it off until we made a deal."

Edward is smiling widely at Bella while she seems to be scowling while trying to hold back a smile.

"A deal?" Henry asks, confused.

"Edward wanted me to marry him first." Bella states simply.

"You wanted to get married in high school? Are you crazy?" I squeak at Edward but he only shrugs, a grin on his face.

"See Edward? That's exactly what I said." She say as turns to me.

"You didn't really get married while in high school did you? I ask incredulously.

"Well, we waited until the end of the year. But I was still only 18."

"Wow." I breathe, still in shock.

"So you guys aren't married or anything?" Edward asks casually looking between Henry and I.

"Good God no!" I blurt out, regretting it instantly when I see Henry's face fall a little.

"I mean, we so aren't ready for that. Twenty one is just too young to get married in my opinion anyway, maybe in a few years I guess. We've only been back together for a year or so..." I stutter and trail off at the end.

"So what made him agree to change you?" Bella asks after some awkward silence.

"Well I finished university and graduated in October, I turned 21 in November and then I had nothing to wait for...I guess I wore him down in the end with my nagging." I grin.

"But how did you finally break him?" Bella asked her voice filled with interest but I turn away from her wide questioning eyes and turn to look into Henry's.

"Do you remember what you said?" He says looking into my eyes as I stare right back at him.

"I said this stops now. This is my life and you don't get to decide how I live it. This is my decision and I choose you. I choose us. Always."

For a moment all is silent and I am taken back to that day standing in my sunlit lounge room, the sunlight slightly glittering on Henry's deathly pale skin casting reflections all over the room so that it seemed everything was sparkling. I stand before him and hold his hands in mine. He closes his eyes for a minute and then looks down on me. "Okay" he says, resigned to the fact he has lost his fight to keep me human.

"I love you so much" he whispers and lovers his head so that his lips are brushing against my neck under the hairline.

" I love you." I whisper back as I feel his teeth break into the soft flesh.

And then the pain starts.


End file.
